Neptunia One-Shots: White X Green, and All the Banter in Between
by Tainted - Klelthin
Summary: Ever consider the possibility that flat and curvaceous can entwine to make a balanced pair? You've found the right place! This'll update slowly over time for various friendly, romantic, and frantic moments between the other two Goddesses of Gamindustri! {Doing it for Lowee, and also Doing it for Leanbox!} [BEEeeruuuuu...] Poor Blanc.
1. Boredom

**Hello, hello! Tainted here. Didn't really expect to see _this_ one pop up on my new posts, didja'?**

 **I've wanted to start a Green-White posting for some time to give myself more places to expand into, though, as can be seen after reading through this - I struggle with their dynamic quite a lot more than I do with Nep-Noire. They're a bit trickier, y'know, since there's like _no_ romance that I can recall to be used between these two. Still, I think I found an okay to make it work.**

 **Hopefully it's a fun read - I'll see you at the bottom if you're still about!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Before her eyes, a great firestorm weaves itself; dozens are caught in a tidal wave of devastating lava as chaos grows at large amongst those that remain. A sudden wave of panic seeps over all, a sudden burst of courage welling within her bosom. "Everyone, steel yourselves! Hold firm, remind yourselves that we are the last line of defense! Priests, hurry to resurrect our fallen allies! Paladins, take the field and contain the enemy's advance! The rest of you, come with me; we must take a better position and…"

This, of course, isn't real.

In fact, it's just a simple game upon a screen.

Though, to the person at the chair, it is as if it is life and death itself - the battle of a century, requiring all of her focus and effort, the most brutal of struggles. To her, beyond all others, games are truly more than simply games; they are alternate lives to be treasured.

Having successfully rallied the spirits of her fellow party members to overcome the boss, the blonde blinks away even the most minute tendrils of fatigue trying to overcome her - a simple feat for one such as she, who could be ranked as inhuman.

This statement wouldn't be far off, really. It'd be accurate - she _isn't_ exactly human.

Seeing that her party has decided to call it an evening after everyone is brought back from the grave, they disperse, leaving the blonde alone with a disappointed expression. "Oh, why must the tank have to sleep? It's only been four days - perhaps there is a weakness that needs to be solved with better energy drinks?" she muses to herself, frowning, as she stretches her arms over her head, yawning silently.

Vert, the patron Goddess of Leanbox; a mature woman of considerably impressive stature, coupled with her terrifying efficiency in all things 'game.' She sits at her chair in a room well-lit by the bright sun streaming through her curtains at this time, though one could question whether this detail even matters to her. Her eyes shift from the screen to the door at the sound of footsteps, her eyebrows arching in curiosity. "And who might that be, I wonder?"

The door to her personal quarters clicks, swinging open to reveal a brunette of considerably shorter stature than Vert; quite the opposite of her, really, as if one were to judge by her face and her figure, she'd be thought barely a teenager. Her eyes flick over toward Vert, a tight-lipped grimace on her expression at being noticed already as the hefty book in her arms presses tighter to her chest.

Blanc, patron Goddess of Lowee; a quiet and soft-spoken girl with a shorter temper than most. She is best known for her interests in literature and is the epitome of what could be a 'casual gamer' at best, her nation being founded on all-ages, interactively fun and simplistic games… far unlike Leanbox, perhaps even being describable as the polar opposite, really.

Much like the two Goddesses, though Vert cocks her head in wonder, eyeing her. "Ah, hello, Blanc - what brings you to my quarters?" she inquires, somewhat startled by the sudden appearance of the brunette; while they interact often, it isn't as if they are as… close, perhaps, as the other two Goddesses tend to be, so this is a surprise, to be sure.

She trudges tiredly to the blonde's bed, muttering something under her breath as she takes the side of the bed closest to the window where sun streams through. Settling in, she glances at Vert, sighing. "...Don't mind me, I just wanted somewhere quiet to read."

Understanding flashes across Vert's face; Blanc's younger sisters can likely be quite a handful, and the short Goddess' hobby requires concentration and tranquility… which is rather lacking in Lowee, to be frank. She can sympathise with Blanc, truthfully, even if she herself has no siblings to look after, though… "Is there something more to this than Rom and Ram's antics, may I ask? It seems out of character for you to journey all the way here simply for…"

" _Neptune's_ running about right now."

"...Ah, I suppose that answer is more than sufficient. Hmhm, then I shall let you stay while things unfold themselves over there. Perhaps you would like some tea?" the blonde offers, smiling softly. While the two would get along akin to that of oil and water most times before the public eye, they often work together in coordinating projects between their nations, and spend multiple days a week sharing a short tea-time, or exchanging new flavors and mixtures to try. Truth be told, they are quite amicable when there isn't any particular reason or opportunity to harass one another, and the blonde yields some time for the brunette to cool her head and indulge in her hobby before she might start anything.

"...Mm. I'd appreciate it," she replies quietly, nodding while opening her book.

"Then I shall brew us a small pot," Vert concludes, rising to her feet. Proceeding to the ornate cabinet beside the door, she glosses over the various options, humming softly. "Do you have any particular interests this time?"

"...No, besides with caffeine, please?" Blanc requests, flipping over another page. The sun casts its rays upon her pages and hair, causing a rather pleasant glow to it; a fact not unnoted by the blonde, which brings a subtle relief to her. Oftentimes, the brunette's temper could cause destruction even in the Basilicoms of her fellow Goddesses, so a scene so serene is a fruitful omen that she might yet avoid having to replace anything in her room this time.

"But of course," she affirms, already retrieving a teapot from within the lower half of her designated tea cabinet, briefly setting the water to heat up before stepping back to let it run its course. She peers about the room for a few moments, wondering what to do with herself while she waits; her guildmates are gone for the evening, and she can't really say she has interest in leveling by herself tonight - perhaps she could read something? The blonde frowns, somewhat at a loss; is there anything intriguing her as of late?

Her eyes are drawn to Blanc's book, reading the title of it while taking the picture in. It seems to be something older, and seeing as it comparatively sits awkwardly in the small girl's lap, it has ample writing put into it. The author's name eludes her, but this piques her interest more than diminishes it. "While I do not mean to disrupt your reading, what might your book be about?" she asks carefully, considering whether going down this avenue is advantageous or dangerous.

Blanc's eyes flick up again, centering on the blonde in silence for a handful of seconds before a response comes. "...It's about the struggles of a couple torn apart by a twist of fate as the land erupts in war. It's the first in a series, and I've heard good things about the author. I want to learn from their style, so I'm analyzing their work."

"You aren't reading it for pleasure?" the blonde questions incredulously. She's improving her hobby rather than indulging in it? How interesting. Perhaps she might be able to intrude without too much fuss, then. "Might I join you in reading through it, then? I can give you ample feedback if you'd wish."

"...Well, I suppose it can't hurt, though I'd prefer silence unless I ask something," she states with a frown. Vert nods with a soft smile, unfazed - Blanc's directness can sometimes be rather refreshing, unlike the constant teeth-pulling that the other two Goddesses often require.

"I will do my best, then," she vows, turning back to the teapot she had set previously as it whistles quietly. Retrieving two teacups, she surveys the shelf again before retrieving two different teabags from her stores, bringing them to either end-table on each side of the bed. Setting them down while dropping the teabags in, the brunette eyes her with mild interest as she moves about before she grabs the teapot, pouring the water within into both cups. Setting it aside again, she then slides onto the bed, eyeing the teacups for a few moments. Neither are the types to require anything additional added to their tea, though perhaps snacks would have been optimal - a shame to have overlooked, but now that she has sat, she cannot muster the interest to solve the issue.

Blanc watches her for a brief period, contemplating something before pulling herself a tiny bit closer to the blonde. "Thanks," she says, her lips curled minutely upward, a detail that does not go unnoticed by Vert.

"Indeed," she replies, taking a moment to move herself across the bed to lean on the brunette, much to the latter's chagrin. She makes a sound of opposition, though Vert shushes her, forcing Blanc to cooperate begrudgingly.

"...Rrgh. You're heavy."

"I am not; perhaps you just lack patience."

"Stop squishing your damn chest on me."

"I cannot help it; it's a natural issue - ah, I must apologize. You…"

"If you say another damn world, I'll get pissed."

"Hmhmhm, then tolerate it. Otherwise, I won't be able to read a word - this is the only comfortable position I can think of."

"...Can't you think of something else?"

"Would you like to sit in my lap?"

"Wanna' eat a d…"

"Then I suggest you refrain from silly questions," Vert admonishes her, cutting her last word off. A wide smirk stretches itself across her face, mischief and amusement beginning to surface in causing her long-time fellow Goddess discomfort. Now, what else could she do?

Blanc's face is slightly reddened, a mixture of frustration, embarrassment and irritation. The blonde's body is exceptionally warm and too damn squishy for her liking, overwhelming part of her shoulder and arm as she rests herself on her. While it might be unavoidable, it doesn't stop the brunette from being somewhat opposed to it, though _she_ is the one intruding on the blonde's personal time, so… She grits her teeth, taking a breath, ignoring it to the best of her ability. "Can you read it now?"

"Hmmm… not quite, pardon me while I move to a better position," she replies, suddenly shifting her body to sit behind the brunette rather than beside, her body pressing firmly against Blanc's back while resting her chin on Blanc's shoulder, her hands wrapping about her to cling onto her clothing while her warm breaths become louder and more prominent. "Much better~!"

The brunette's eye twitches for a moment, an unpleasant comfortability finding itself in her body's response to the blonde's blatant attempt to start to annoy her. She's too damn cozy nestled up on her, which infuriates Blanc further. Sighing aloud, she wills her hands to not clench to the point of destroying the covers of the book, reminding herself that it's better trying to read like this than dealing with Neptune and Rom and Ram all at once. Yeah, this isn't _as_ bad. Yeah…

 _If her oversized breasts weren't sandwiched against her and her shitty breathing is so loud and noticeable, at least._

"Do you _have_ to fricking hug me?" she attempts to ask with as composed a voice as possible.

Her timing's terrible to start shit like this up; Blanc's far more than a little tense and beyond agitated, so if she wants to keep stirring things up, it'll bite her in the ass. Not that it'll stop the obnoxious blonde once she's in this mood, anyway, but she'll try to be civil first.

"I'll fall otherwise, surely you can understand my predicament? I am doing my best to be as little of a nuisance as possible," Vert explains back calmly, smiling plainly.

Listening for a moment, Blanc sighs, shutting her eyes. Tolerate. Tol-er-ate. She'll give up if she doesn't give her a reaction. Focus. Now… "Are you done, then? Can we look over the book?"

Vert nods, smiling. "Of course, I'm quite comfortable now."

"Great."

Silence settles once more between the two, their eyes scanning over the text simultaneously. Minutes drag on without any real heed paid their way, the duo seemingly communicating without movement, sound, or direction; Blanc's hands turning the pages after a certain time, surprisingly being just as Vert finishes soaking it in. This pattern continues, unerring, for quite some time…

But, the blonde grows somewhat bored again - the story is a tad on the bland side, and their work is nothing significant. If Blanc were to rate this above her own creations, perhaps she should drop the hobby - a sentiment that Vert thinks, but opts not to say. Better to leave her to her musing, she supposes. Instead, she thinks about how to further torment her guest without pushing her too far over the edge.

Would a playful approach not be more optimal, then? She stiffens and reacts to the closeness, so it might produce entertaining results beyond that of pointing at areas she may be rather… lacking in. Slanted toward this decision, Vert makes a mental nod, deciding to pursue it out of scientific curiosity more than anything now.

She moves slowly at first, using her fingers to gently grip onto Blanc's undershirt as if to stabilize herself before snuggling closer, sighing into her ear - the resulting back-stiffening jolt from the brunette amusing her to no end. Her head swivels to face Leanbox's Goddess, a threatening glint in her eye coupled with red dusting over her cheeks.

This latter tidbit is what piques her interest. Is the brunette _reacting_ to her, rather than simply 'reacting' as she had predicted? This may be more satisfying than she had first anticipated. "Ah, pardon me~, I had been slipping."

" _Sure_ you frickin' were. Are ya' goin' to let me focus on this shit or are ya' goin' to be just as big a pain in the ass as always?" she growls out, dog-earing a page before closing the book, throwing it to the side. "Really, y'wanna' go, Thunder-Tits?"

Smirking, Vert eyes her like a cat watching prey. Parting her lips slightly, she bites at the girl's neck. "...Hya _aaaa?!_ "

"Oh? You seem too tense, Blanc. You must know that stress is quite a taxing problem if you are to be so irritable. May I suggest you attempt to calm yourself down?" Her voice _sounds_ sincere, but it's dripping with mischievous venom, and they both know it. She continues to smile, clinging to the brunette.

Blanc, on the other hand, is red-faced and at the end of her patience. "That's _it_ , you frickin' pain in the ass!" she shouts, twisting around while grabbing the blonde's hands, shoving her back against the bed board. "Why the _hell_ do ya' always have to do this shit when I'm trying to relax?!"

Vert raises her eyebrows, her enjoyment of the situation plain on her face now. "My, I don't understand. I've been quite courteous; you seem too wound up to be able to comprehend this, though."

Glowering at the blonde, Blanc notices their position; the blonde is pinned against the wood headboard by her, the two in a mildly provocative mess. Feeling her face frustratingly heat up, she contemplates the best way to deal with the blonde, but…

...Wait a damn minute, there's always _that_ , isn't there? Sure, it's a bit embarrassing, but it might get Vert to shove it for a little while, shouldn't it? Surely; neither of them are like those _those_ two idiots.

"...You're right," she says softly, smiling, though the angry twitches still make their presence known in her eyelids. "I'm too wound up and tense. Vert, do you know what that means?"

The blonde cocks her head, surprised suddenly by the change in attitude of the brunette. It's almost… _intimidating_ , really. It bodes ill omens. "...No, I do not; what might you be referring to?"

"Since you seem so concerned with how stressed out I am, doesn't that mean you volunteer to help me _relieve_ it?"

"...Oh, my. Blanc, are you inferring…?"

She smirks in response; the blonde seems caught off-guard. The bluff is working well.

Vert remains silent for a few moments, before grinning with a dark look in her eye. "Hmmm… It might make for a good afternoon's source of entertainment."

"...Eh?"

The blonde chuckles, glossing over the brunette. "Your suggestion has been accepted; I will _help_ you as a good Goddess should."

"...W-wait a damn minute, that…"

While Blanc suddenly backpedals, Vert leans forward, pushing against the small girl's weight. The resulting tumble onto the covers with the blonde on top causes a flustered reaction from the other Goddess, further amusing the blonde.

"You're actually quite adorable when you're caught in your own trap," Vert sings softly, tugging her gloves from her hands as she traces her fingers along Blanc's collarbone. "You might even give more amusing reactions than Noire gives us~."

"H-hey! What the hell?!"

"Did you not mean this?"

"W… W-well…"

"I do not mind."

"There's somethin' damn wrong with your head, that's why!"

The blonde pouts, remaining seated atop the brunette's struggling body. "I don't quite understand why; it's a fair idea, is it not?"

"L-like hell it is!"

She chuckles. "Shall I get off, then? I can extend you an olive branch."

Calming her frantic flailing for a moment, the brunette eyes her skeptically. "I don't trust you one damn bit."

"My, how rude! I am a Goddess of my word; the very symbol of an exemplary ruler! I swear upon all things that I honor my word." Though this _may_ be a fib, if the blonde were to speak frankly. The idea of an afternoon with the brunette now seems more appealing than finding other alternatives to entertaining herself.

Blanc, of course, knows this to a lesser extent already. The moment that she let the blonde call her bluff and she reacted, she knew she had messed up. Though, this is still salvageable. If she works intelligently, and finds a way to reverse the tables, at least she might be able to negotiate her way out of this. "I'll… think about it, but get off me first, damn it."

"Not until you respond on what you wish to do," she immediately responds, smiling, while still tracing along her neck. "I see only 'Yes' or 'No' in this situation; we are both mature adults, surely you understand this?"

"I'm not really able to think when you're touchin' me and sittin' on me," she counters, shaking her head. The blonde's hands are gentle, but it's _not_ happening. Not like this.

"Hmmm… I suppose I see your point," Vert responds, nodding. Just as Blanc heaves a sigh of relief, she leans down, licking at the brunette's neck while pressing herself down against her. "Would _this_ be more suitable~?"

A sharp inhale alongside squirming. "Y-you pain in the ass, this _didn't_ _help!_ "

"I await your answer," she states simply.

Gazing about the room in futility, Blanc winces, but begins to actually contemplate the blonde's words. Who the hell really cares anymore about the pretense behind it? It might help. "...H-hey. Hey, listen to me." Growing agitated, she growls, forcing every muscle in her body upward at once, throwing the blonde off. Taking the moment of her fellow Goddess' surprise without hesitation, she quickly reverses their positions, pinning her hands above her head - awkwardly, of course, due to height and body shapes, but this detail matters little for the brunette.

"...Oh? It seems that the tables have turned," Vert chuckles.

"I'm not bein' a damn bottom," Blanc declares, eyeing her. Fine, damn it, she'll make something good to lay out some stress on, and at least this time she's not gonna' do any of her damn dodgy crap like when they fight. "You brought this on yourself, you obnoxiously horny pain in the ass."

"I don't kn… Nnh! Don't touch ye… aah! I havennnnh…"

* * *

 **I'm gonna' peg this with the M rating as I'm not quite sure where these two will take me most updates. Truthfully, I think it's a definitive possibility (but not as much as, say, IffyVert, though I'm _not_ ready to touch that one yet) that needed to be undertaken.**

 **Romance between these two... won't be as easy to write as friendship and friendship with benefits, in my mind. If people want to throw in ideas, I'll take 'em - got a small handful thanks to talkin' to Kond yesterday. Still, this'll be a _lot_ less frequently updated than other stuff, so fair warning about that!**

 **I think I did an okay job, regardless. Blanc didn't get to review that book, but that's alright! She has a Vert bodypillow to cuddle, now. :D**

 **I'll be around later on again, not sure what'll be updated next, but hope you all stay tuned!**

 **Tainted out!~**


	2. Annoying

**Hello, hello! Tainted here. Now with, as you can see, an update of the Green and White kind!**

 **This is a whole lot of fluff, as is my theme. If you don't like fluff, if you're expecting hot, sweaty, slamming smut - you're not lookin' at the right post or the right entry. As of the time of posting this, I don't have _any_ thing like that. But, since this is the second post, you're probably already aware, aren't ya'?**

 **Anyway. I'll get more into stuff at the bottom.**

 **Onward!~**

* * *

Settling onto the bed with a loud, freely-expressed sigh, I wiggle back until I press against the headboard. Straightening my spine against it, my eyes flick around the room skeptically. Is it safe? Could a moment like this actually exist? I'm not about to have some sort of strange interruption randomly, like a friggin' hurricane, or anything, right?

...Nothing. Okay, that's a relief. No Neptune, no sudden, stupid invasions from another dimension, no burst of paperwork needing to be filled out, no Rom or Ram to want to play or anything. Peace. Now _that's_ a novel concept.

I hum softly, a good mood working its way through me. Now, I can try to make some proper progress on my stories, and maybe even do some reading. I mean, sure, I've got the nagging, constant worry about those two - despite being with the other two Candidates, I can't help but _really_ wonder whether they'll be able to hold off any weird bastards trying to lay hands on 'em - but I've been told to stay away and that they'd be fine, so I'm kind of stuck. I know they're around Planeptune or Lastation at the moment, at least, and at least _one_ of those cities has a competent, worrywart CPU in it, so things should be alright… I hope.

Damn it, I don't need to focus on that. Rom and Ram'll be fine. We're at peace right now, and Neptune's not done anything to get us involved with yet another dimension, so it should be alright. I need time to focus on my things, too, anyway. There's been a long backlog on my writing since I rarely ever get a break, so I have to use this time appropriately.

Nodding, I shove away everything else, deciding on flipping open the lid on my laptop as it boots up. Stretching my arms with my fingers entwined over my head, I shrug off my overcoat and let it fall behind me. Ah, and the hat. Just set that beside me, and… there we go, all booted up. And still nothing blowing up in my face. Hot damn.

Move the mouse over, click open the Neprosoft program, and… _click._ It's still all here, right…? _Scroll, scroll, scroll._ Okay. No damage or pictures or random phrases in here. Can never be sure when those two are going to play with my stuff. Ugh.

Checking the door with anxious eyes again, I nod. Still no interruptions. Now comes the final test… Inhaling, I assume a decent writing posture, setting my arms on my legs while resting my wrists on the edge of the laptop. Extending my fingers, I sift through my mind for the next bit of the plot that had been floating in my mind for the last few days, tapping away on the keyboard.

 _Click._ The door swings open.

 **Goddess damn it all!**

Turning my head to the side, I glare daggers at the frame in the door even before I know who it is. " _What_ could you want? It's the first time I can focus, so what the hell…?" I trail off, narrowing my pupils in disbelief. "Actually, what the hell? What are _you_ doing here?" I grumble aloud.

There, standing in the doorway, is a tall blonde - long, flowing hair, piercing blue eyes, an overly buxom chest, paired with princess-like, royal green-focused clothing. Her skin is pale even in the well-lit, sunny room, made even whiter by the lights I'd had on overhead as a precaution, though it doesn't white out the impenetrable smirk sprawling across her lips. Damn it, I know that look - she's not going away all that quickly. Should I just kick her out…? I can't do that without repercussions, can I? _Tch._

"Oh my, is that how you greet your guests and fellow Goddesses when they visit? You really ought to work on your manners, Blanc," she states with a faux dignified tone, her eyebrows furrowing down as she approaches, making broad and unnecessary gestures. Yeah, it really _is_ her. Couldn't it have at least been Noire? Ah, wait, neither of us would just _show up unannounced_ like this. Nope. At least it's not Neptune, I guess.

"No. Just you. Now, I'm trying to do something here. What do you want?" I demand abruptly, intent on being coarse and to-the-point. I'm not throwing away another damn day for _her_ amusement, of all people.

She crosses her arms, emphasizing her stupid chest as she approaches the bed, gliding onto it with an elegant grace that even _I_ have to admit is impressive. If only I'd been taller, I'd do that, too, definitely. "Mm… how impolite. I wished to pay a courtesy visit from one ruler to another, as our contact between our nations have been rather quiet and unimpressive as of late. Why, we could sit down and have a discussion…"

"...Bored, huh? I'm trying to write here. Occupy yourself somewhere else," I grumble under my breath, cutting her off before I have to listen to her beating around the bush any longer. "We can work out a partnership or something tomorrow. I want to focus."

She remains silent for a second or two, tilting her head while raising a finger to her lips, humming quietly in interest. "So I am able to see. Are you working on your novels, again?" she questions, and I nod curtly. "I see. Yes, it would probably be a good day to do so, with the little sisters out and nothing too important going on, wouldn't it?" Another nod. At least she gets it… "Though, I'm disinterested in that notion. Surely, you can spare a few hours to help me whittle down such an uneventful day?"

I shake my head, shifting my attention with disdain to her directly, somewhat agitated. Already, she's being as bad as Neptune. "Why should I? I just said I'm busy. Go play your MMOs or indulge in that weird hobby of yours," I suggest, rolling my eyes. "And couldn't you just go bother Noire, or something? She tolerates you more."

A scoff. "And impede her while she works to be a productive and useful Goddess? Why would I do such an improper thing?"

"Oi. Why's it different between her and me," I growl, not appreciating her playful jab.

"Hmm? What could you mean? You asked for an answer, so I gave one. Are you feeling inferior? How pitiable, though it would make sense, given…"

"Make a comment about breasts and I'll tear yours off."

She chuckles, sliding toward me on the bed with a daring look. "My, I would never do such a thing. You should stop fretting over issues out of your control, Blanc. It's improper," her voice is laced with a poor attempt at covering up the playfulness of it, and thus her 'scolding' isn't even worth commenting on.

"Whatever. Now. Go bother someone else," I decide to get back on track with things, sighing. "You've already interrupted some of my time to write. You've made your unfunny comments. Now, get out," I demand, moving my fingers to rub the bridge of my nose tiredly.

I see her pouting at me, though say nothing. I don't give a damn for her sulking - I'm not one of her starry-eyed populace, and I don't care for oversized cowtits. Wait, why the hell am I thinking about it like that? Better yet, she's just annoying. That's a better way to put it. I wave her off with my left hand and she purses her lips.

"How rude. I will remain here out of principle now, to teach you better manners in treating your guests. Why must you be so grumpy, regardless? There is plenty of time to write for the next few days - the little sisters are doing holiday shopping, and Neptune will likely badger Noire before either of us after she is done with her adventures in the Ultradimension."

"I'm tired. I don't want to sit on this idea any longer. Would you want to wait multiple weeks to kill the newest boss despite it…"

She shivers. "Cease your words. It would be unpleasant. I understand. But the two concepts are entirely separate. And, you're fatigued? Hmm… now that I look, you do indeed resemble an old woman…"

I sigh. Moving my head to face her, I rub my eyes for a moment before narrowing them on her. "Why are you trying so hard to irritate me?"

"I'd never do such a thing. I was being sincere," she remarks, frowning at me. Arching an eyebrow at her in disbelief, she inclines her head, curling her lips up into a strange smile. "Despite your previous demands, might I ask to stay here if I…"

"You already said you were going to stick around, regardless of what I said. Just stop bothering me so damn much. I'm losing my train of thought," I wave her off, feeling no need to let her try and bargain with me. It's not going to make a damn bit of difference in the long run - she'll eventually start messing with me again even despite her assurances. That's just how she is, annoying bimbo that she is.

I watch her face long enough to see it brighten into a shining beam, taking note of how the light hits her hair, glowing like the sun itself. Huh, that might be a good simile. I should write that down somewhere. Returning my focus to my laptop, I inhale deeply in an effort to clear all of the interrupting thoughts that end up clogging my mind, nodding again to myself. Time to get back to work while she's quiet.

 _Click, clack, click._ Exhaling in satisfaction as I resume an okay pace, I roll my shoulders and set myself… "Mm… Which of your works are you currently typing out?" She leans in beside me, peering at the screen with curiosity. Me? I stare at her with mild contempt.

" _Dimension Jumper_. What's it matter to you?" I question, grimacing at the closeness between her and me. Is the concept of personal space foreign to her? "Hey, too close," I decide to say aloud.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Do not fuss so much, I am not leaning on you or impeding you, now am I? You can tolerate it," she responds flatly, shaking her head. "You are much too disagreeable. You're far cuter when you're more tolerant," she sighs, a response of proffering her a particular finger being avoided _just_ narrowly.

"I don't give a damn whether you think I'm cute or not. You're too close. You'll make me hot. And you haven't answered my question."

"Humph. Is that why you are without your coat? I do believe you look far more precious like that. Perhaps even ladylike. And," she ignores my objections, deciding instead to take a weak jab at me, pausing for a moment as she moves closer, resting her chest on my shoulder. My eye twitches and I hear a sound of amusement from her, which pisses me off even more, and only then she finally decides to respond, "I do try to keep up with your submissions, you know. I suppose that the dimensional problems are, as expected, going to continue for the poor protagonist?"

I narrow my eyes curiously. "You read my stuff? Now _that's_ unexpected. Huh." I blink a few times, somewhat caught off-guard by this revelation, but nod. "I'd figured that we could apply half of the harebrain's explanations of it to make novels more concrete. It might get me a better place in the writing circles."

She nods - or at least I think she does, as some part of her face is brushing back and forth against my hair. Does she really have to sit like this? She could just lean on my shoulder or something like a normal person… ah, wait, that's the problem. She's not normal. "I do attempt to do so. While I have critiques here or there, your ideas are somewhat pleasant to follow and your storytelling has improved immensely from the early days."

"...Huh. I see. What do you have to say, then? What do I need to work on?" I ask, turning my attention to her as I lift my head up to look at her. "Also, can't you do something about your chest? It's pressing against the side of my face," I implore her, figuring that being a little nicer _might_ not hurt. She's leaning her body weight on me while holding her head up above mine, which doesn't make sense. "You can't be comfortable like that. Just lean your head on my shoulder or something like a normal person."

Vert's response is just, a laugh. The hell? "I will be fine, but I thank you for your concern. In fact…," she trails off, her tone suddenly becoming mischievous. Before I can question her on it, I'm hoisted up, laptop and all as she slides herself back against the headboard, setting me into her lap. Opening my mouth to object, she silently presses a finger to my lips with a smirk. "This will suffice, will it not?"

"No, it won't, damn it," I start with agitation. "You're gonna' make me overheat now, and your stupid chest is right behind my head, you pain in the ass. How the hell's…"

"I do not run _that_ warm. And, are they not at a comfortable height for a pillow, then? I've no intention to move after sitting here, and you fit quite nicely in my lap like this. Like a younger si…"

"If you try to make me into your little sister, I'll freakin' kill you. I'm _your age_ , dumbass. I _really_ don't want to sit here now. Lemme' move," I demand, though her hands remain locked under my legs and around my waist. "Let. Me. Move."

"And why would I do that? This is a precious little pose. You'll never let me do so again, so I must make the most of this. You can bear with it, can't you? Humoring me shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"It's _more_ of a problem, damn it. Why the hell're you so warm, anyway? I thought those clothes were thinner than that. It's not even all that cold."

"To you, the patron of Lowee, it might not be. I come from a perpetual summer."

" _That's my point._ What, do you have a specific version _just_ for my nation?!"

"Mm… it seems you caught on~."

"The hell? Just wear a damn coat or something. You could use more variety in your outfit," I grumble, shaking my head. "I'm not interested in overheating. My Basilicom's a constant temperature. Move off or wear something thinner next time."

Giggling. "Next time? So you'll allow me to set you in my lap again?"

"N-no! That's not the damn point, you annoying bimbo. I'm telling you that wearing thick clothing indoors is stupid," I clarify, sighing. "You're so annoying."

"Hmm… is the warmth really bothering you so?" she inquires, and I pause for a moment, contemplating. Something tells me that no matter how I answer this, she's going to be a hassle. I suppose it boils down to… do I want to run hot, or deal with her crap?

I don't feel like dealing with more of her crap. "I… guess not. What if it was?" I decide to risk asking curiously.

"Hmm? How would I respond…? Hmhmhm, perhaps I'd just forego clothing~?" she suggests, and I groan.

"Yeah, no. That'd get you kicked the hell out of here. Wouldn't even help you put it back on first. Not tolerating that shit," I mutter under my breath, rubbing my eyes as I yawn. Gah, I don't want to get tired. Especially around this idiot. Goddess knows what crap I'd wake up to.

"Oh, the indignity! After all of our time together, you would do such a heinously cruel thing to me, one of your closest allies and friends?" she exclaims indignantly, a false grimace displaying itself. As if I'd buy into that crap.

"Sure as hell, I would. Now, aren't you supposed to be quiet and let me focus?" Prompting her to a moment where she opens her mouth, not saying anything, trying again, and then closing it when nothing still comes out, I can't help but snicker silently. "After all, you'd promised to not interrupt me, right? Sit there like a good pillow and let me work."

I hear her huff, but she doesn't say anything. Left to be able to get back to it, I continue typing out the next few sentences at a comfortable, leisurely pace. I become acutely aware of how much I shrug my shoulders or move my head though, as every time I do so, I end up pressing into something warm and squishy covered by a thick, slightly silky fabric. Of _course_ she'd go with silk. That's so like her, it ain't even funny.

The room begins to lapse into a precarious, light silence. The only things creating any noise are my fingers clicking on the keyboard and both of our breathing, besides some barely audible shifting of clothes whenever I move. Ah, and the bed makes a tiny bit of noise, but that's always been like that. Truthfully, it's actually rather relaxing to be like this; I can't complain when her mouth's shut - she's tolerable and she's kind of comfortable, too.

Gah. Shake those thoughts off. I'm not like _those_ two idiots sometimes are. Bubbly, sweet crap doesn't cut it for me. _Definitely_ not with blondie here, either. I've got more important things to put my time into than dealing with her every day.

"Mmm…" Her voice suddenly cuts into the silence, and I jump unintentionally. She moves one of her arms under my side to point at the screen, thankfully not mentioning my reaction as she taps one of the lines on the screen. "You've phrased this peculiarly. It's somewhat obscure."

Following her finger, I briefly reread the line. "Huh… Is it? Hrm… damn, guess it is. Thanks." Deleting it, I quickly swap the words around, moving my head up to peer at her face. "Better?"

"Mm… An improvement, but still murky. Perhaps a different word than 'Extrapolate,' or a reworking of the sentence as a whole?" she suggests, and I purse my lips while contemplating it.

"'Attribute,' maybe?"

"That might flow better. It would make more sense, at the very least. I wouldn't depend strictly on my advice, however," she adds on to her statement as she glances down to me. "Ah!"

"...'Ah'? S'that about? Realize something?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

A smug nod. Fishy as hell. "I have. A precious revelation that I cannot share," she answers, her expression not changing. The hell am I missing that's got her so cheekily satisfied?

"...Whatever. Anyway, thanks," I murmur, shifting my attention back to the screen so that work might continue. Tilting my head back and forth in an attempt to get the muscles in my neck to crack, I discover once again how weird it is to feel like I'm resting against a warm pillow. It's not _bad_ , I guess, but it certainly isn't something I'd of chosen to experience voluntarily. I can hear her heartbeat like this, though, which is kind of neat.

...And now, I'm more aware of it. It's rhythmic. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._ Slow, yet comfortably paced. Relaxing, I suppose. It's easier to focus on my work, admittedly - I'm staying calmer and worrying less about the time. How long's it been, anyway…? About an hour and a half? Time flies.

Still, it really does do just that. I continue to type away at the document, paragraph after paragraph appearing onto the blank documents - I'm not touching on that crappy pun - with her occasional pop-ups with advice and opinions on how things read. Truthfully, I didn't peg her to be so helpful. It's a change from what I'm usually accustomed to.

And, reading my work? It's almost a little embarrassing to have that in mind, now. Though, she hasn't said anything _too_ bad about it, I guess. Still, her… Nah, I guess it makes sense. Neptune doesn't read, Noire's too busy with her work and hobbies, so I guess that _does_ only really leave Greenie here. Still unexpected. She's always so focused on her MMOs that it didn't seem plausible.

"You've stopped?" Her voice interrupts my thoughts. "Are you falling asleep in my warm, nurturing embrace~?"

" _Haaah._ So much for thinking any higher of you," I grumble, sighing. She makes a sound of confusion, though I ignore her to instead say, "I'm thinking, that's all."

She leans her head over mine, her body pressing more firmly against my back as she looks at me from above. Geh. So warm and squishy, stupid. "Of? You're beginning to appear distraught. Is something wrong?"

"...Nah, not wrong. Just, surprising. Didn't anticipate you the type to be read most novels, let alone mine. It's just a foreign concept. Or something. You get me? It's like Neptune actually reading something besides manga," I try to explain, though know I'm probably flubbing it. Ah well. "It's… just weird, I guess. Maybe that's why Noire's so hush-hush about her cosplay hobbies 'n whatever."

The answer to my revelation of sorts is hearty laughter, which baffles me. The hell's this about? "Ah, my poor, misled, confused Blanc. I am more than just an avid gamer - I have a plethora of interests and talents and take great investment in knowing what my fellow Goddesses enjoy doing. In particular, you've at least given me something substantial to look over when I'm not raiding or clearing content. It is a pleasant change of pace, one might say." Narrowing my eyes on hers, she beams contentedly at me, her hair hanging in front of the top part of my screen, a transparent gold haze beyond the thin blonde curtain. Maybe blonde hair isn't _terrible_. It's a little pretty.

"Huh. I'll take your word for it. Maybe there's more to you than just a lot of useless fat on your chest and fluff for your brain," I admit, sighing. "You're… alright, Vert. I'll give you that."

 _Blink, blink._ She snorts, shutting her eyes as she moves a hand to cover her mouth as she holds back mirthful laughter. "Pff… Hmhm… It's so rude, and yet…" She breathes, shaking her head. "It seems there is more to you, as well, than flat rage." She snickers again as I narrow my eyes in disdain, her other hand moving to pat one of mine. "Unintentional, I swear."

"Uh-huh. Sure," I respond sarcastically. "...You're not all bad, at least. When you're not being a pain in the ass."

Her smile returns, and I avert my eyes, huffing. It's too damn bright. It's as bad as Neptune's can be, maybe worse, and _that's_ saying something. "...Thank you, Blanc," her voice is gentle, earnest - it sends shivers down my spine, and I squint in disgust. Her eyebrows arch in surprise and perplexed wonder, and a "Hm?" comes from her mouth.

"Don't… talk like that. Now _that's_ weird. It's not haughty nor proud nor playful or any of your usual crap. It's uncomfortable. Hell, it gave me _shivers._ Stick with sounding like you're on a high horse. Really," I elaborate, lifting a hand to flick her forehead - her resulting sulky sound of pain as she pulls her head back up making me feel only a tiny bit bad. "That's for continuin' to smile at me while leaving your stupid golden hair in front of my screen. I told you I wanted to work, didn't I?" I say, a tiny hint of mischievous playfulness in my tone. Not intentional, damn it.

I hear her rubbing her forehead, and then her body wiggles a bit as she probably shakes her head. "How unpleasantly rude you can be when you're flustered. Violence doesn't befit a Goddess, Blanc," she scolds me in mock exasperation. "Why, at this rate, people will be _slanted_ against your rule for how _straight_ and _unimpressive_ you can be," she rattles off, wagging a finger in front of my face.

I roll my eyes. "Better than _sagging_ with useless, fluffy weight, or being too obnoxiously _in your face_ , in my book. Really, you can sometimes spout some _fat_ crap," I reply, shaking my head.

And then, we both laugh. For once, I'm not too pissed at her usual snide quips. They're a little refreshing, actually. And then, we set back to working in conjunction - her reading over my writing as I type on, giving me some feedback every now and then. By the next time I glance at the clock, it's turning to sunset and she bids me farewell before the twins get back, and then I'm left to check on things and whatnot 'till their return.

It's a quiet, peaceful evening afterward.

X-X-X-X-X-X **Days(?) later.** X-X-X-X-X-X

Pacing down the halls with my laptop in hand, I shake my head, muttering curses. Lots of them. Strings of them. Frustrating, irritating, irksome, unpleasant, stupid. Why the hell am I doing this? It's dumb. I'm being dumb. I don't _have_ to do this.

My feet aren't stopping, as I find my way to the door, knocking gently on it.

"...Oh? Pardon me, everyone. I will return later. Come in!" she calls from the other side of the door as I hear her setting something down while rising from her chair. I sigh, gritting my teeth, taking a breath, and then set my hand on the doorknob, twisting it as the door swings open gently. I wince at the brightness of the room, surprised to see just how well-lit the sun actually makes this place. "...Oh? I'd expected Chika or a staff member. You…?"

I mutter words under my breath, but she simply cocks her head. Do I _really_ have to say it…? Damn it. This is embarrassing. Opening my mouth, I exhale in frustration. "...I'd… ike… lp."

"Kelp?" she inquires, looking baffled. Clearing my throat, I step into the room and shut the door behind me, pursing my lips while trembling indignantly.

"...I want opinions," I push myself to blurt out, motioning to my laptop. "Not focusing as well. Need input." Short statements are easier. Goddess damn it, this is embarrassing.

She still looks vexed for a few moments, but her expression clouds into something else that I can't put my finger on as she says, "...Oh?" And then, at once, it blossoms into a bright bloom of a smile. "...My, I suppose I can help you. Allow me to brew some tea for us, and then we can sit and work on it together."

"...Mm."

She moves about the room gracefully, ghosting here and there as she grabs teabags, a kettle, some water for it, all of it, an obnoxiously content grin on her lips as she hums some tune from somewhere. "You may sit down, you know - I am not an impolite hostess that would throw you out with cruel whimsy."

"Ah… Shut up," I grumble back, not feeling the energy to bicker with her at the moment. "Just hurry up and sit down. I didn't interrupt you or anything, did I?" I ask as an afterthought, frowning. I don't want to be a bitch about it, though it's a little late now, I guess.

She shakes her head, though. That helps my guilt some. "We'd just been discussing the upcoming new 4GO, when those who will participate in the beta program will be selected. It seems to be coming up very soon, though, no, nothing of import had been occurring. Worry not, lost lamb."

"...Damn it, you're annoying. I'm just stumped, that's all," I retort, rolling my eyes. "Just because I respect your input doesn't mean that I'm lost or anything. Get off your high horse."

"Hmhmhm, but coming all this way for it? We do have online communications for a reason," she points out, and I barely hold back the physical flinching that results. "Had you just forgotten?"

"...Somethin' like that. Tea done yet?" I decide to change the topic.

"Yes. I will set it beside me to distribute to both of us while we sit. I must inform you that my bed is far more silken and smooth than yours, and will attract far less heat, but you might slide around on it more," she notes aloud for me, setting herself down onto it.

"...That won't be a problem," I mutter quietly, proceeding to the bed… and then around to the side she's sitting on. Her eyebrows raise curiously, and I set my laptop down beside her, saying nothing as I climb onto the bed, and then sit down in her lap, sighing. If I don't acknowledge the damn redness, it doesn't exist. Picking up the laptop again, I set it down on my legs and flick it open, leaning back against her while letting out a deep exhale.

"...Are you…"

"Shut up."

"Unable to foc…"

"I said shut up."

A laugh, though it sounds more giddy and girly - maybe it's actually a giggle. Shutting my eyes for a few moments, I feel my thoughts starting to work more again, the same comfortable sense of ease returning that helped me get so much done last time. "Blanc," she starts. I flick my eyes upward, moving my head slightly so I can see her face.

"What?"

"...Your face is redder than a tomato, you know."

"Shut up. You're annoying. And your face is a little red, too."

"Hmhm. Is it? I believe you might be lying to cover up that you missed…"

"Shut. Up. Obnoxious."

"...Hmhm. Well, might I pour myself some tea, then?"

"Do whatever. I'm good, now."

"Would you like some?"

"...Nah. Not yet."

Comfortable. She isn't so bad, after all.

* * *

 **And that's where that'll end! Sure, it's not the most romantic conclusion, but I'd say it's pretty good. Especially as my first prolonged attempt at writing a first-person Blanc. Your thoughts? Comments, concerns, feedback? Things seem in-character enough?**

 **That aside, as it is now 1/1, happy New Year, people! Welcoming in 2018 with good stuff - going to be _hopefully_ a rather productive year for me, with plenty of writing and whatnot. Hope all of you are having a good, merry, _safe_ time celebrating, or if you're sleeping or have already finished celebrating, may you be havin' just a good-as-hell day and all that.**

 **I'll be back again with some other stuff in the coming days. I'll catch you all later on! Stay chipper, stay content, and continue to praise Nep!**

Tainted out!~


	3. Lonely

**Hello, hello! Tainted here again! For a brief surprise, a BlaVert post!**

 **This' taken a couple of days, being worked on when I haven't been working at Day-by-Day. Hopefully, it leaves a warm and comfy spot for people that like the eternally bickering pair, and hopefully it turns out!**

 **Onward!~**

* * *

 _Flip._ The pages before me turn with ease, though that's not too surprising - the author's good, their writing's satisfying, and the plot is engaging. I can't raise too many objections to it, given how they weave everything together with a comfortable ease, and I can only really raise minor objections to it, I'd say. A solid…

 _Siiiiip._ "...Hmmm… Oh, my. Is this the last cup? I must brew some more..."

...Haaah. Focus. It's proper writing, for sure, but, if I were to raise my objections to it… I might consider extending out this part, and adding some depth to the backstories of the main characters. What sort of cop-out is it to just barely mention it and then ignore it afterward? It's questionable and served no purpose, and this damn thing has no sequels, so that doesn't work. Perhaps it's mentioned later on? But why would they elaborate so late into the story…? No, maybe, there's something clever to that idea…

"...Hmmm… Where might Rom and Ram be?"

"None of your business. If you're going to be a creep, get the hell out."

"My, how rude. Such a _flat_ statement should be expected from one such as you, though, I suppose."

 _Twitch._ "If you're here to pick a fight, I'm not interested."

A gentle and haughty chuckle, her gloved hand covering her face as a thin veil to her amusement. Stupid, proud mannerisms from an oversized cow. "That unpleasant face of yours contrasts your words quite clearly, dear Blanc. Oh, my, is that too rude?"

"Strong words from a bitch whose only redeeming quality is the unnecessary, sagging weight on her chest. NEET, gamer, fetishist, and siscon - how the hell'd you become a Goddess anyway?"

 _Flip._ Ooh, their detailing isn't too bad. An interesting approach to it, transitioning straight into it from a conversation between the leads. But for how long does the description last? Hm… Nothing lengthy, which, I could raise objection to…

"I was chosen for my maturity and feminine charm, of course. A Goddess is the symbol of her people, just as I hold the symbol of fertility, of strong values, of pleasure. To understand my people, I must indulge in the same hobbies as them," she bullshits, her hand articulating her words as if she were reciting some virtuous, grandiose law of the universe. "And am I not out of my own abode right now? If you refer to diplomatic missions to my fellow Goddesses, no matter if it is the most pitiful…"

"You can stop spewing your spiel. I'm the only one here right now and I don't believe in a single damn thing that you spout off. In fact, you're like a damn mosquito, or maybe even a fly. All you're being is a nuisance… Ah, wait, that's your shtick, too, huh?"

I can see beyond the corner of the page, her expression briefly falters as she offers me a sulking pout. Good, she looks a whole lot better without that narcissistic, high and mighty presence. It might even be a proper improvement, though that's not saying too much.

Hm… why would they describe the situation with multiple adjectives, and not a simile or a metaphor? I can take some points off for that, but, it isn't _bad_ , per-say. It just seems like a risky or careless decision, instead. How's it tie in to the following sequence…?

She sighs, entwining her fingers while thrusting them outward, inspecting them with slight sullenness. She raises her head, peering around the room, those sapphire eyes of hers holding a sense of childlike intrigue as she surveys the various bookcases and toy boxes throughout my chamber. The hell's she doing? Lowering the novel in my hands just a tiny bit, I eye her until she takes note of me, a moment of surprise on her face before settling into that smug resting expression as she folds her hands in her lap, tilting her head.

"Might I help you, my low-sided, supine fellow? Have you found a passage that strikes you as too ample or copious for you to grasp? I am abundant with the ability to educate a budding girl such as yourself, if you…"

"Haah. That one seemed a little extensive, even for you. You're trying too hard, you oversized bimbo. Are your brains getting as mushy as your chest?" Sighing, I rub my temples with a hand, holding the book open with a couple fingers in the other. Why did I briefly worry about this pain in the ass? It's not like she'd ask for help anyway, and that's good - Goddesses are supposed to be strong and graceful, reasonable and proper. Unlike a certain idiot, no doubt annoying our fourth.

* * *

"...Haaa… aaaa… Achoo!"

"...Agh! Gross! Why would you sneeze on me?! Why are you even in my office to begin with?! I'm trying to work here!"

"Aaah… ahahaha, I'm just paying a visit~!"

* * *

Her expression flickers again, and I narrow my attention on her. Opting to set the book off to the side, I fold my arms in front of me, watching her with interest. Something's up with 'ol Breasts-for-brains, and I'm not sure whether she's hiding from it or just actively ignoring it by bothering me. Do I feel like probing? Not really, but it'd probably be a shitty thing to do, ignoring a fellow deity in need, huh? Damn it.

"I am quite fine, little Blanc. I'm merely a touch fatigued from long nights gaming, that is all," she elaborates simply, nodding while setting her cup of tea to her right, gently resting it on the floor as well. I skeptically eyeball the cup, briefly wondering if I'm going to wind up with a stained floor by the end of Blondie's time here or not. Those stains don't come out easily…

"Mhm. How are things going in Leanbox, then?" I inquire, leaning my head back in search of a pillow to prop myself up on if I'm going to be laying here for a time. Where'd I put that big blue cushion…?

"Oh? Interested in external affairs? How peculiar, but my nation is bolstering and overflowing with productivity and energy, as always," she tells me, and I roll my eyes. I can't help but think that the quips are more pointed or obvious today, which detracts from their irksome intent quite a good bit.

It just isn't as bothersome when she seems off, I guess.

Damn it, though, where the hell's my usual pillow? Can't find it. Did Rom or Ram hide it somewhere again? I ought to invest in locking up the important crap… but they seem to enjoy being able to mess with me, so I guess not.

"Are you looking for something?" I hear her voice cut into my thoughts, and I blink a few times, shifting my attention to her. She's got her focus on me, a quizzical twinge to her countenance as she then glosses over the room again with interest. "I might be able to assist you if you should need such," she offers, and I smirk.

"Why the hell would I want your help? If I told you, you'd probably try to ransom it in exchange for time with my sisters. I'll be fine - I just need to do some looking around," I respond, rolling over onto my stomach before pushing off of the floor, drawing to my feet.

"How rude - I am not quite so plainly devious as to hold one's own property ransom from them," she huffs, sulking at me again. Lifting herself gracefully from the floor, she pats her chest and nods to me, a glint of determination in her eye. Damn it, she's going to be pushy about this, isn't she? "Allow me to join you, as it would be rude for a guest to simply watch her hostess struggle with her disorderly, insufficient state of affairs."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I exhale from my mouth with a hint of aggravation. Now, she's beginning to get annoying again. Maybe offering her some light teasing wasn't the best idea if it results in me having to tolerate it afterward. "Look, I appre…" Trailing off, I briefly ponder whether to set her on some other task if it makes her happy. "...I could probably do for some snacks or perhaps a small tray to set your cup on so that it doesn't spill on the floor, if you want to help me, I guess. Is that good enough?"

She leans back, somewhat perplexed by this, and I don't blame her - outright refusal or something barbed in response might've been my usual approach, but I'm feeling generous and magnanimous today. If she wants to play servant, I'll indulge briefly in this new fetish of hers if it keeps her from getting more annoying.

"If you don't want to, that's fine - I'm going to go looking for what I've gotten up for now, though, so stay out of the way," I state, shooing her off to the side as I step past her, taking care to not touch that stupid teacup. Wait, isn't that my favorite one anyway? "...Oi, isn't that _my_ teacup?"

She blinks, and then blinks again, glancing down at it before a smug grin washes over her. Ah, hell, so she'd done that unintentionally. "Is it not common courtesy to treat your guests to their wishes?"

"It's _mine_ , meaning I use it for all of my tea drinking," I explain dispassionately, narrowing my eyes. "Stop getting your germs all over my stuff. I don't want to be anywhere near those lips of yours… actually, maybe I need to destroy that cup now. Thanks."

A feign of being taken aback, her visage mimicking one brimming with offense and aghast bewilderment. "Are you insinuating that I am unclean? That is most certainly untrue! A touch with fertility and maturity might even be a blessing for one so ill-fortuned such as yourself."

Half-lidding my eyes, I cross my arms while boredly regarding her. "Keep your strange vibes out of here. I'm not the other two, and I'm not into that shit. Thought it was men with men that you went nuts over, not being a creep to fellow Goddesses, anyway."

Replacing her previous mien is now one of pride as she pats her chest again, bobbing her head confidently. "I am an accepting and tolerant Goddess, as I should be. While I may see the beauty of such a forbidden love, I am not so devoted to it that I would reject the passionate embrace of an elder sister and her flock of little sisters. Perhaps it is not just in prominent areas that you are lacking, Blan…"

I hold up a hand, a sense of disdain welling up in me. "Hold it right there, criminal-in-the-making. Your weird fetish for a harem of little sisters aside… Did you just infer that you treat me like a little sister?" Especially in that I am older than her, that's just downright _weird_ when considering how she tries to interact with Nepgear. The disgust might even be showing through on my face as I cover myself, turning away. "Keep your weird delusions to yourself, and your distance from Rom and Ram at at least five meters, now. Maybe even fifty."

Covering her face as she smirks, holding a haughty appearance as she looms her height over me. "What else might I view you as? You're small, petite, and slanted to be such your entire life, after all."

 _Twitch._ "Oi, Thunder-Tits. Are you picking a fight on top of being a creep? I'll actually kick your ass if you're really askin' for it." This one struck a nerve, considering it's a sore point and we all damn well know it. I _am_ the oldest, and she damn well should respect that.

The response offered to me is one of self-assuredness. "Oh? And how might you do that, Blanc? I don't recall losing to you at any time…"

"Sure as hell never won against me, either. Can make you eat dirt if I want to - just been trying to put up with your shit. Dunno' why, though. Shoulda' slapped you with your own chest a long time ago," I spit out at her, continuing a fierce glare while turning slightly, holding my hands to my sides. "I'll toss you out and be done with it, even. Let's throw down."

Across her face shoots a flicker of concern, which certainly doesn't go unnoticed. She balks just slightly at this threat, and I can't help but cool my temper at the absurd abnormality of it. What the hell's her problem? I'd figured she wanted a fight or something to do, but it looks like she just doesn't want to leave?

This some sorta' twisted way of showing she's lonely? Can she even _get_ lonely? She's got tons of weirdos with her online, though, and she has the other two to bother, or hell, even going after Nepgear again. Why me? Actually, why is this the first answer? I'm overthinkin' it.

I'm better off just asking, though, since I'm not going to sit here and beat around the bush. That shit's annoying, and I'm not patient enough to put up with it - dunno' how Noire does it. Ah, wait, she's basically a weirdo, too, so not too unexpected if I think about it. Whatever…

"Oi. Vert. You wanna' cut to what the hell's goin' on?" I ask curtly, relaxing my posture while keeping my eye on her. She folds her hands before her, fingers scratching nervously as she averts her eyes. "Spit it out. I'm not a mindreader."

"There… is nothing… wrong, you see. I merely… do not wish for conflict at the moment. It would be quite besmirching of myself to be so discourteous to my hostess, even if it might be you." She flubbed the first bit pretty hard, but looks like she's regained that haughty attitude again. Damn it, why are half of us stupidly stubborn about getting to the damn point?

I'll push her, then. "If you're going to keep bouncing back and forth, I don't feel like dealing with you, so I'm going to toss you the hell out," I respond coldly, flatly. Dispassionate tones and threats that she knows I will make good on, certainly work well most times…

"Ah… I would prefer you did not," she hurriedly blurts out, bowing her head in an almost subservient manner. Bingo, I guess? Crossing my arms again, I urge her to speak with a repeated circular motion with my hand, rolling my eyes.

"This is getting in the way of my hobbies, Blondie. I'm going to get irritated if you don't speak your damn mind once in a while."

"...Very well, if I must." She narrows and casts her eyes to the side, inspecting something off in the corner of the room while wearing a childlike grimace at my teeth-pulling, I'm… "But must you be so callous? It's quite rude to treat a lady in such a way, Blanc."

Waving off the matter with little interest, I shrug. "Never claimed to be the Prince Charming type, plus, I'm a chick too. Why should I try to flatter you if I don't want to court your pain in the ass?" Not into that shit, as far as I'm aware, and I don't intend to find out now with _this_ big 'ol nutcase.

"How unladylike… and yet, that might be somewhat refreshing," she smiles, covering her mouth with a hand shortly thereafter while crossing them before her - emphasizing that stupid chest she loves to flaunt, _again._ I'm not jealous, I'm repulsed, damn it. Stop waving it around in my face. Ah, the hell was she saying? "Regardless, 'tis a matter of taste, then - to reject the idea of a life with a Goddess…"

I snort. "Don't flatter yourself, especially since _I'm_ a Goddess, too. You're not the be-all, end-all, and that's a damn good thing. Goddess help your people, really," I say with a touch of teasing amusement, shaking my head gently at the notion of a world ruled by Vert. Spine-chilling and impossible, hence why it's so damn laughable, really. "Now, want to cut to the chase, or are we just tiptoeing again? If you're lonely or some stupid shit, just say it and get it over with."

The brief hesitation as she tenses up in surprise catches my eye, and I blink. "Oi, oi, is that what this entire song and dance's about? You're _lonely_?"

"...Hhhh…," she inhales sharply, blue eyes shifting to me with a glint of indignant displeasure. "Absolute nonsense! I wouldn't…"

"Save it for someone who cares about your hoity toity crap, Vert. If we're going to keep at this, I'm leavi… no, wait, _you're_ leaving." Offering to leave my own room - _hell no._

"...Ghhh…," she emits a sound of displeasure, and I might've even felt bad for her earlier on if this wasn't dragging itself out unnecessarily. Looks kind of cute when all frustrated and in an inelegant position, though. Could get used to strong arming her on this sorta' crap if this is the sorta' shit I'd see. "...I may have wished for the company of a fellow Goddess, instead of my busy guildmates. Is that not sufficient reason for a visit?" Haah. So it's loneliness. Didn't see _that_ one comin'.

Or, maybe I actually can. "Not spendin' time with that obsessive broad tha…"

"Chika is an entirely different matter, and she is also still relatively busy with her own responsibilities at the moment."

I raise an eyebrow. I'd have thought that she'd be more attached to the clingy and devoted types, but, maybe I was wrong? Well, it's not really important to me, anyway. "Eh, whatever then. If you were lonely, y'can just say so, Blondie. I might think you're a pain in the ass, but I don't hate you. Still, the hell you going to do while I'm reading?"

She still radiates dissatisfaction over being repeatedly jabbed with the word 'lonely', which only solidifies my liberal use of the word, but she raises her head high after a mildly content instant flashes across her face, peering around my room again. "Hm… Perhaps, I might peruse the ones you aren't currently reading?"

Huh. A fair answer. "Go for it, then." Damn, that was simple. Silence settles for a time as we stare at each other, though it's not too bad. We're actually getting along properly for once. Huh.

"Might I still ask what you are looking for?" she follows up after a few moments, watching me with interest. What was I…? Ah, yeah. The pillow. Why's she still interested in it?

"It's a cushion for laying on when I'm not in the mood to spend time on my bed. A gift from Mina, before she left. A bit of a sentimental value, I guess, and I can't find it." I'll throttle those two if they destroyed it. No harm in telling Blondie, anyway.

She raises a finger to her lips in contemplative thoughtfulness, nodding. "Hmm… Was that the girl who served as your Oracle?" she inquires, and I nod.

"'Course. She was a good help and Rom and Ram loved her. She's been busy, but we're in touch… sometimes. Would be happier if she came back, though."

A nod. "Mm. I understand. You said that your twin sisters adored her? Is it not quite plausible, then, that they confiscated the cushion for themselves, so that they might have a memento?"

"...Ah?" Wait, that has some validity to it, doesn't it? They _were_ pretty distraught, so… Maybe there's some truth to it. Though, if that's the case, taking it back would be cruel. "I can't do much about it, then. Guess I'll need another."

"Hmm… Do you have such a replacement for the moment?" Vert questions, intrigued. I wonder if she'd have made the same decision in my shoes…?

"...Nah, but I'll find something. It's not too problematic," I answer, shrugging as I unfold my arms, scratching the back of my head. Where the hell am I going to get one…? I could go hunt for a beanbag chair out of the play room, or maybe grab one of the pillows off of my bed, but… "Why do you care so much, anyway? You're suddenly being awfully amicable, and I don't trust it." Not even a jab recently. Weird. We might be getting along, but her disposition seems… warm. And that's not normal for us.

Half-lidding her eyes, the result of my question is a plain smirk and a wink. "I am merely being more respectful out of courtesy for my kind hostess, as she seems deserving of my sagely advice and some support. Is that so abnormal?"

"For you, to me? Yeah. Certainly," I counter flatly, narrowing my eyes with disinterested disbelief. "Whenever I interact with you, it's either arguments or you harassing me. You can't fault me for expecting an ulterior motive right now."

A giggle bubbles out of her, and I can't help but shiver with a gut instinct telling me that I'm on the money. Her demeanor ain't right, that's for damn sure. It's got an edge of _something_ to it, based on the coy modesty and courteous behavior she's exhibiting. Years of experience reinforce this concern welling up in me, and I simply eye her.

"I believe you might estimate me a far more plotting deviant than I am, Blanc. Surely, we might be able to set aside our normal comedy routine for proper interactions as close friends?" She takes a step toward me, nodding as she extends a hand in my direction. "I do not always wish to antagonize you, no matter how entertaining your short fuse may be. Might we not instead bond as fellow Goddesses?"

"...Eeegh. Yeah, you're acting weird. The hell's with this _niceness_ you're trying to portray? Did your brain short circuit when you realized I wasn't kicking you out, or something?"

She giggles again, waving the suggestion off as if it were a pesky cloud. "I assure you, I am wholly myself. My opinion of you may be far less flat and unassuming than it used to be - that is all."

 _Flat and unassuming_ …? Hmph. I wonder if that was intentional.

Still, her words make some sort of sense, I guess. She's not _entirely_ annoying, if she tries to not be. Better than Neptune, by far, and a whole lot more talkative and less flighty than Noire can be, so… "...Fine, Vert. I'll humor you for now. Is that good enough?" I glance down, just recently thinking of the tea cup yet precariously sitting on the carpet, and sigh. She'd kept it in mind, then? A relief.

Receiving a bright and affectionate smile from her at my relenting is, without a doubt, _weird._ But, it's… kind of nice, I guess? It's a good look for her, I'll say, even if it's definitely got some sketchy intention behind it. Whatever, I guess - she can't do too much, I think.

Clasping and entwining her fingers, Vert then decides to answer me after another minute or two of silence. "I'm rather pleased to hear you say that. Now, might you grab me a novel from your recommendations so that we might read together?"

"Read together?" The hell's she mean…? "I'm not going to sit and read the same story together, so just knock…"

A hand comes upward, a finger wagging at me. "No, no. You misunderstand me. I suggest we read side-by-side, perhaps against the side of the bed? It would provide ample support for the time, would it not?"

 _Scratch, scratch_ , my nails run against my chin, contemplating it. Technically, it _does_ work; I'd have good support for my back, and I'm able to be propped up - the light resides over the bed, so that wouldn't be detrimental in such a position, either. And, if I want to keep an eye on her, having her beside me is safer than anything else… isn't it? Or am I letting my guard down too much? Is this all just an elaborate attempt to mess with me…?

"...It might work. We'll see," I mumble, conceding for the time as I have no other alternatives and this paranoia is stupid. She's not _all_ bad, I'm sure. Just about ninety percent. Or more. "If you try anything weird, though, I'm kicking you out without any further arguing, though." That's my line in the sand.

A nod, though there still seems to be a playful sparkle in those obnoxiously fox like blue eyes. "Of course. I wouldn't dare tread upon this warm moment that we have come to, my dear Blanc."

"'My dear'? The hell's that about? We're not lovers, so cut that crap out," I shoot her down at once, shaking my head. "I'll ignore some of your quirks, but that one, not happenin'."

"Boo. Surely there is no problem? I've used it prior to this and you've held no qualms. Are you becoming charmed by me~?" She leans in, and I twitch.

"Hell. No. You're just being weird, and I ain't having it," I retort. Don't get swept into her game, damn it. She's as bad as Neptune when she finds something to amuse herself, and I'm beginning to get the impression that _I'm_ somewhere toward the top of that list tonight.

"You can be so paranoid about the most peculiar things, little Blanny." _Twitch._ That damn nickname again. "If you are always so intolerant and short about things, you will never find yourself a lover, you know." _Twitch, twitch._

"...I don't want a lover, damn it! I'm damn fine on my own, looking after my little sisters, thank you. Take your stupid lady bullshit and shove it up your ass!" I shout, stomping my foot in agitation. Who the hell needs someone?! It sure as hell ain't me! I'm damn fine like this; they'd get in the damn way and it'd cause strain on my time with Rom and Ram, or even my damn hobbies. To hell with that!

And yet, she gives me a sympathetic, pitying look. The hell?! "But, how else will you better understand how romance works for your writing?" Wait… "While inferring and supposing is often sufficient for many things… We are eternal, are we not? Is it not wise to understand emotions and their applications sooner rather than later, especially if," she hesitates for a moment, her expression growing exceptionally serious, the next words striking a very uncomfortable chord for me, "...if Rom or Ram were to be in love?"

...Aaaah…

...Haa… Hahaha…

The twins… in love? With someone? With a mortal? With… people, probably?

They're too damn young! They're too damn immature. No way, no way in hell.

"Your expression says it all, Blanc. They will grow up, regardless of their appearances."

...Damn it! There's no way in hell…!

"...Haaah. I didn't need to think about this, dammit, Vert. The hell's your point, anyway? That I'm supposed to know about it so I'd protect them, or something? That what this is about?" I spit the words out, raising my eyes to glare daggers at her. This sudden concern's now going to eat at me for a damn long while, isn't it?

Wait, actually, that isn't the only thing about this that doesn't entirely add up. Eyeing Vert with an incredulous, doubting sense, I purse my lips. "Why the hell're you trying to preach to me about love, anyway? You haven't gotten anywhere farther than I have."

She tenses up but plasters some sort of confident grin on her lips as she pats her chest, raising her nose. Ugh, the usual smug bullshit, huh? Wait, does Blondie…? "Have I not, though? I am quite intimate with my little sisters, such as Nepgear. I have extensively studied romance genres and have seen it in pure forms, such as those that transcend one's gender…"

"...And I'd almost actually felt something there for a minute," I mutter, planting my palm to my face as I sigh tiredly. "Well, I'll be writing off whatever else you spew, now," I continue, rubbing my eyes with a touch of fatigue. I'm suddenly very tired, and I'm a little irked that I'd felt something indescribable about her having experience where I didn't. Probably aggravation at the prospect of being looked down on, I'd say.

"...Hmm? You felt something?" Vert inquires, though I only shrug nonchalantly, ignoring her for the most part now. Reaching down to grab my book, I hear her make another inquisitive noise, but I pay it little mind as I familiarize myself with my novel once again. A tone of exacerbation and vexation then comes from her. "Would you stop ignoring me so?"

"Hell no. I've wasted enough time listening to you. Go grab a book or something, I don't care. Just shut up and let me focus," I respond despondently, rolling my eyes.

"How rude. I was sincerely curious about your…"

"Don't care. You want to be my friend and not just a pain in the ass? Sit down, be quiet, and let me read."

Sure, I'm aware I'm being a little mean, but, lecturing me on love, pretending to have more knowledge of it than the rest of us, and then deciding to pick at my response to it? To hell with that. I've got better things to do than entertain her, that's for damn sure. Plus, whatever the weird feeling in my gut is, it's pissing me off, too. She can live with it since she was the one to start this stupid topic, anyway.

"...Hhhh," she exhales with a hint of disappointment, probably from failing at riling me up, and I see her nod from the corner of my eye. Her posture seems a tad dejected, but she responds in a conceding manner, "Very well. I will read then. Do you have any recommendations?"

"...Mm. Over there," I gesture to a bookcase, "Those are the ones that I liked the most. Fantasy stuff, romance, a bit of political intrigue. Good stuff. Over there," my finger moves, "is sci-fi, romance, action. A lot of them are movies now, I'm pretty sure, but the books were much better." I open my mouth to continue, but…

"...Hmm? They're movies?" she questions, and I bob my head. I'd expected her to comment on how everything was a romance story, but it appears that she's not going to be too annoying about it, now. "I see… Then, do you own…?"

"I do. You want to watch 'em later? You can read the books after to see the difference. There're quite a few, and if you want, we can talk about 'em afterward," I propose an olive branch to the light tension between us. I don't really care about what she's thinking or feeling regarding me, but I'm not going to muck up diplomatic relations just because we get along like oil and water.

I see her eyes shift to me after my offer, though, and a gentle smile spreads on her lips. "...I would like that, then. We can make a date of it."

"Sure. I guess it's fine. Hopefully will be able to actually talk about 'em, since Neptune falls asleep or doesn't know how to read proper books, and Noire's always too damn busy," I grumble aloud, voicing my complaints. "Stupid, the two of 'em. Can't appreciate the nicer things."

Vert giggles, and I feel a light presence radiating heat on the top of my head as she sets down beside me. Side-eyeing her, she leans forward and responds silently with a bright smile. "I will do my best, then, to do better than them. I do tend to appreciate the creative world quite so, so I would hold high expectations."

"...Mm. We'll see, but, I sorta' expected that," I mutter, wondering when she'll move that hand of hers. "I'm not a little kid, you know."

"I am quite aware, but is it so unpleasant to have a hand on your head? I heard it can be quite relaxing."

"I do the same for Rom and Ram when they need reassurance, so, yeah, it works. Just dunno' why you're doing it to me, though."

"You seemed upset, so I acted as I felt I should?"

"...Mrrh. Fine. I'll let it go. You going to move it now, though?"

"Must I?" A tone of dismay.

"You can't read if you leave it there." Wait, that ain't the point. "Look, just… go grab a damn book or something."

She chuckles, shaking her head. "I will move my hand, then, but I don't wish to rise again. Does that bother you?"

She's being close and pleasant, which certainly bothers me on a rational level. But, she's radiating a comfortable amount of warmth, I guess, and as her hand moves, the coldness that comes rushing to the top of my head exemplifies that statement quite considerably. I'm not going to complain, but it's strangely disconcerting to feel. Damn it, I don't need to focus on that.

Right. A response for the big bimbo. "Do whatever you want."

A soft noise of amusement. "I do believe I will."

At least, she isn't radiating haughtiness, nor is she seeming all unhappy, I guess. It's instead an aura of smug satisfaction, which really makes me a little skeptical about how this closeness between us might seem to her, but, I'll let it slide… for now.

She leans in, resting herself in part on the bed behind us, and the other part on my shoulder, her head gingerly placed against mine. I hear her breathing slowly come and go, catching a lingering scent of… something, though I can't quite place what. It's relaxing, though, and isn't overpowering enough to be noxious, at least.

Well, at least I'll be able to read peacefully, now.

* * *

The hours tick on, as do the pages turn with ease in the serene silence of the room - time passing much more leisurely as I read on in a lax, comfortable, cozy state.

At some point, it seems that Vert must've passed out, given that her breathing deepened and slowed down, though she hasn't quite moved or anything… really. Somewhere along the passage of time, I've wound up with a hand wrapped around my neck as she rests on me, though she didn't begin trying to use me like a body pillow or do any weird shit.

Which, frankly, surprises me. Who knew that she was actually a peaceful sleeper? I sure didn't.

My eyes travel down and to the side, soaking in the closeness and detail of the gloved hand laying limply off my shoulder, resting just a tiny bit from my chest, and it lightly registers in my mind that her fingers are slender, long, and rather dainty. They're certainly longer than mine, and even with the glove, I can see her nails and effort put into taking proper care of her hands. Probably softer than mine, too, which… maybe I'll need to take some notes from her when she wakes up. Maybe. No, wait, I'll get harassed if I do that. Negate that train of thought.

Huh. Her presence is having a weird damn effect on me. Turning my head causes the slightly silky blonde hair to brush against my cheek, which tickles a tiny bit, her breath a little more noticeable if I focus on it. I'd known hearing someone sleeping could be calming based on the twins, but… it's even more relaxing than usual.

She might be the biggest pain in the ass that I've ever met, but when she's sleeping? She ain't so bad. Surprisingly. She could even actually meet that image of hers, since she isn't spewing all her normal bullshit when she's like this.

I smirk, stifling the urge to snicker at the thought of putting a muzzle on her. She'd be nicer that way, for sure, and maybe even tolerable. Who knew that I could think like that? I sure didn't.

Ah well. Back to reading… Wait, that's the end of the book? The hell's the rest of this… The hell? An author's note, _this_ long? Damn.

I'd rather not peruse that, right now, and I don't have the next book to this story right now - if there _is_ one, at least, though this would've been a pretty crappy place to end a story off, for sure. So, the question is, as I close the book and set it off to my left…

What am I supposed to do now?

"...Hnnn…. Hhhh… Hnnn… Hhhh…"

...I'd feel really bad if I get up and wake her up, wouldn't I? Damn it. Why do I care so much right now? Why's she staying in my thoughts and not pissing me off with her very existence, like usual?

The answer floats to the front of my mind, but I immediately shoot it down and stamp on it until it quivers and dies, dismissing it. I sure as hell ain't considering what the light notion could mean, and I sure as hell won't let myself think like that. Not like those two idiots and their antics.

Though… Eh. I can at least admit that her gaining experience before me would piss me off to no end. Might need to keep her in check, or some shit, so that she doesn't lord it over me for the rest of our immortality.

Leaning my head back, I let her support it with her own as I inhale deeply, relaxing. It sure as hell ain't how I'd of pegged enjoying the peace and quiet of a day, but, I guess it isn't so bad.

Her other hand sits in between us, resting half on her thigh, half on mine. Eyeing it with a touch of consideration, I roll my eyes and set my hand on top of it, closing my eyelids while soaking up the quiet peacefulness of it all.

I'll sleep on things, and make up for my reading later, when we both wake up. Or, maybe I'll drag her over and watch a movie or some shit. Who knows.

Damn. This could be a problem, couldn't it…?

...Ah, well.

* * *

 **Aaaand, that's a wrap!**

 **See, I'm not entirely sure if it maintained the proper Blanc-Vert dynamic all the way through, or conveyed the shift that I'd been going for as well as I'd hoped, but when working at it for multiple days and mostly at night, past 2-4am, while dealing with medical crap, I'm going to give my current skepticism the benefit of the doubt and just push forward!**

 **It's certainly a bit more developed or... somber, maybe? Than my usual ideas with these two, and it started out with an entirely different idea in mind, but I don't think it devolved too far off track or became _too_ OoC. I just had fun with it, so I guess that's that?**

 **I have some other stuff in mind for these two, but I'm going to get back to my NepNowa stuff after this, for the time, so I apologize in advance for some silence on this one's end for a time after this! I love my Green-Whites quite a bit, but, I'm a man with his priorities, and I think most of you already know that!**

 **Regardless, I hope everyone has a good weekend and a good Easter, if you celebrate in any way! Going to be baking and stuff, so Day-by-Day might take a little bit longer, or it might not. We'll see! Still, stay healthy, have a good time, and enjoy yourself and all that!**

 **Tainted out!~**


	4. Close

**Hello, hello! Tainted here.**

 **Have some... Blanc-Vert goodness!**

 **Well, mostly. It's not quite as fluffy, though maybe it's heartwarming? I hope? Maybe?**

 **We can only hope that I didn't totally suck wind at this one.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

What was the purpose of formal events? No, really, what the hell is the purpose of them, and why the fuck do I have to go to them? Why in the honest-to-Goddess _hell_ am I here, I wonder?

The room is bustling, lively, bright - _loud_. The chandeliers and supplementary lights add plenty of lighting, easily illuminating the vast room brimming with people even with how late into the day it's getting. Flicking my eyes to the windows across the way, the multiple massive, expansive panes show an orange sky behind the backdrop of luxurious, futuristic buildings blotting out the summertime horizon. It's definitely a sight that could be good material to put into a book, though, I find it ruined by how many people are in the way.

Sure, yeah, I'm a Goddess - patience is a virtue, being a good person is a necessity, blah-blah-blah and all of the crap that one should preach when in a position like mine - but _still_. The room is brimming with mortals, and a lot of them are the sleazy political bastards that I'd sooner hammer into oblivion than associate with if I could. Though, they're not part of Lowee, so I'm not really able to kick up a fuss… ah, wait, shit, that's not the more important part. _Physically_ beating up creeps isn't good. Right.

But when they're creeping up on all of us, even my _sisters_ , I admit it. I'm getting pissed. Fortunately, Rom and Ram took to sticking with Nepgear and Uni, but that doesn't mean that they're not as uncomfortable as I am and they might even be somewhat intimidated by these guys. And that's better off, but, at least they're safe.

Who thought it was a good idea to host this…? Ah, right, it started with Vert proposing it, Noire debating the benefits of it, and Neptune agreeing to it since it was a party. Me? I decided to relent and attend since it had some benefits as Noire'd looked at, but still. Who the hell figured that inviting so many old guys was a good idea…?

Actually, where the hell did they come from? Lowee has a few, but… are these dudes all from the other three nations? Eeugh. If I had this many of them in Lowee, I'd probably scream.

Though, maybe not, since they're all too obsessed with chest-sizes as they flock to Vert and Noire. Fuckin' assholes, extra fat isn't everything and they've got shit taste for going after Blondie of all people. Her head's as mushy as her tits, after all, and she's into that weird shit between guys. How could they even go for that?

Speaking of her, where's Noire, I wonder…?

A brief survey of the room with a bit of attention, and I locate her at one of the tables, her focus shifting back and forth from one person to another as she casually handles the multi-conversation with ease. Holy shit, I should really take some pointers-ah, hell no, I'm _not_ thinking like that. Lowee is just fine as it is, with less creeps congregating in it and more devoted business partners working under me. Quality over quantity as I say, and I doubt most of those bastards know what the elderly and young enjoy.

Vert, on the other hand, has even more people swarming her as she humors their chatter with that faux-graceful hand to her mouth, lady-like bullshit that she does. Doesn't she know how dumb it actually is, since she's _nothing_ like that when the formalities drop? It's not worth keeping up such a pretense, dammit.

And then there's Neptune, who I see mingling here and there as people walk up, but people are quick to exit the conversations since that fluffy-headed moron's too lively and uninterested in what they've got to say, I'd think. They want her divinity, probably, and we all know it. Annoying, really.

Ah. She notices me looking, waving with a bright but definitely tired smile. Opting to wave back, she decides to idle the time away by joining me as she skips across the packed hall, weaving in between all of the people between us with ease - she is actually a lot more agile than I give her credit for, huh - as she approaches.

"Hiya', hiya', Blanc! How's it goin'?" she chirps while bouncing forward onto her toes over and over, entwining her hands behind her back. Bah, I could never put up with being _that_ cheerful all the damn time, but it's pretty refreshing, I guess.

"...I'm okay, Neptune. And how are you?" I ask softly, taking care to not say anything too unpleasant in a hall full of listening plotters. The amount of assholes trying to discredit us or further their own ends is too damn high, I swear. How does this idiot put up with them, I wonder…?

"I'm okay, but all of these guys are being a bit creepy. It makes me want to report them to the nearest police station, ya' know?" Ah, damn, I forgot, she's not nearly as tactful as the other two and she doesn't even bother to try to be. It's actually respectable if it didn't mean that I was just put into a pain in the ass position unintentionally. Haaah. Her voice carried, too, with its concrete directness and sharp yet Neptune'esque tone. Damn it.

"...Well… There are a couple of them like that…," I mutter back, attempting to smile weakly. "...But remember that there are good ones, too. You rule them, try to be nice." Dropping my tone further, I narrow my eyes on her, "...And if you talk too loud, they'll raise a fuss like the annoying pricks that they are."

"...Uuuu, you and Noire said a lot of the same things," she grumbles, sulking slightly. I know how you feel, Neptune, but I can't afford for more public damage right now.

Still, I hate seeing her upset. She might be annoying as all hell, but she's better when she's a happy-go-lucky moron than a depressed one. Thinking for a moment, I eye her over, looking at the slightly frilly purple dress that she wore. "...Your dress is nice, though. Did Nepgear pick the same one?"

She blinks twice before grinning. "Oh, no! Nepgear decided to wear matching dresses with Uni, though it's Planeptune-colored instead of monochrome. The grays and blacks and whites just aren't our thing, ya' know? Though, Noire picked this one for me, so I'd say it's pretty okay!"

"...Noire did? Huh, her fashion sense isn't strictly on that cosplay hobby of hers?" I respond quietly, taking care not to alert too many of the people that've congregated around Neptune and I. Noire's ire for that rumor - something already well known, really - spreading would upset this pinkish-headed idiot more than I'd like.

She bobs her head. "Mm! We went out and picked it out together. It was actually kinda' fun - you and Vert shoulda' come with us! What were ya' even doing?" They went together? When was…? Ah.

I grimace with a touch of apology, knowing exactly when she was referring to, actually. "...Sorry, Neptune… I was finishing up reviewing some people who had stolen our content, so…"

"Wha? Someone went and tried to do that? I hope ya' got 'em good!" she suddenly proclaims, pumping a fist up beside her face before shrugging cheerfully as it drops back to her side. "It's okay, too! We had a lotta' fun, so it was a-okay. Just come with us next time, ya' know? Ooh, or maybe let's do some stuff together some other time!"

Time spent hanging out with Neptune…? Could be a pain in the ass, but… "...I don't mind. Just don't use it as an excuse to shirk work." Getting lectured by Histoire for sheltering her isn't worth it, but blowing off some steam with a friend can be nice, I suppose.

I haven't done that too often, lately. I should try to, more.

I see her flinch before laughing sheepishly, and opt to roll my eyes at her instead of saying anything. In response, she rubs the back of her head as it swivels around to survey the room… before falling on something behind us. What caught her eye…? "Ah, uh, I'll catch ya' again soon, Blanc! I'm gonna' go do something real quick!"

"...Sure. You do that," I respond, though she's already pivoted on her heel and rushes off as I finish the sentence, disappearing into the crowd. Now left alone again as I sit in my chair, I briefly wonder about whether I should investigate the source of the disturbance, or to just continue to sit.

Well, I don't think it involves me, since she didn't ask for me to go with her. If that's the case, it's best to just stay out of it, probably. I'll stick with this reasoning, raising the glass that I've been nursing in my hands to my lips, sipping gently from it. _Sssip._ A light hint of fruit, how pleasant.

Now, this begs the question… What do I do with myself now that Neptune is gone? I could associate with the people that come and go, tossing curious glances in my direction as they fidget and mingle with one another, but I find that idea unappealing unless it's for a last resort. Appearing here is good enough - bullshitting through conversations that are avoidable would just bring unnecessary trouble.

Yeah, I think I'll just look around. What are those other two doing…?

Huh. Looking around, I can't find Noire at all. Too many bodies blocking her out from here. Should be fine, though, I'm sure - she's not _completely_ shit at social situations, so it'll be alright. As for the bimbo…

She's attracted a crowd, for sure, with some catty-looking bitches now in tow as well as all the guys. Oi, there's too many people - what the hell is she laughing about with that many…

Oh _fuck_ no, I _see_ that glass. That ain't juice, I'm damn sure. The fuck's Blondie doing like that? She's a damn lightweight. Rising to my feet as she notices me, I begin wading through the - fuck off, guy, don't you move your hand anywhere near me or I'll kill you - crowd toward her.

 _Step, step, step._ Get the hell outta' the…

"Ah, Lady White Heart! Would you like…"

"No. Please fraternize with someone else."

"Ah…"

 _Step, step, step._

Who the hell's this…? Big guy in the way…?

"Blanc. I have some important news…"

"Can it until the party's over. It can wait."

"A-ah… I… okay…"

And then some other guy. Who's…? Ah, great, a priest. We invited them, too…? Wait, why the hell is he bowing so…

"Lady Blanc, Lady Blanc! It's the greatest honor to…!"

Just keep walking. This one's going to be clingy.

Bah, why is everyone suddenly so talkative when I'm trying to go somewhere? They're being pushy at the wrong damn time. Couldn't they have come while I've been sitting at that table all afternoon?

At least I'm able to deter them with a few words. I think it's fine, it's not like any of them are too heartbroken… I think. Damn it, do I feel guilty? What a pain in the ass. Focus, focus - Blondie's ahead and is making piss-poor decisions…

"...And thus, I must formally decline, but thank you, Sir," Vert's voice reaches my ears as I see that blonde hair of hers sway slightly as she probably bows. Okay, good, so she's turning 'em down…

"Ah, Lady Vert, but I shan't give up! I am sure that you might find me accommodating, worry not!" Eeeugh. The persistent type. Which one's…? Ah, some generic kid, probably just fresh into adulthood. He looks okay, but, these ones always have such a damn fragile ego - they typically show up at Lowee talking about weird-ass prophecies, other worlds and special swords and all the usual crap, too. Step in line, pal, everyone's got some sort of special story to them.

"...Ah, yes, while that is a noble sentiment…"

"...Oi, Vert, I need to talk to you for a minute," I cut in, walking through the surprised crowd of anxious faces. What, not busty enough, assholes? Piss off. This must display on my face as they move even quicker, and soon, Vert's standing in front of me with a touch of surprise on her face.

"...Oh? Good evening, Blanc. What is it that you need from me?" she responds, tilting her head in confusion. Did she not understand that it's an excuse? Maybe my estimation _was_ right, after all.

"...Something between Leanbox and Lowee. Got a minute?" I state, shifting my attention to the men and women who don't seem intent on moving away. Damn it, you nosy bastards… "...Please leave for the moment, everyone. It won't be long."

"I am regretful to inform you that I am somewhat indisposed at the moment, Blanc. Might it wait? I was in the middle of conversation." Oi, what the fuck? Is that…? She's _enjoying_ this? Seriously? What the hell's going on in that…?

I sigh. "...I see." I don't know what else to say, I'm confused as hell and a little annoyed. Maybe she _is_ just all tit and no brains, after all. Shaking my head gently, I turn on my heel, pausing briefly to eye her with caution. "...Don't drink too much, Vert," I state simply before walking away, sighing again while clenching my fists into tight balls.

"...Mm… So where were we, then, everyone?" She resumes as if nothing happened behind me, further driving me up the damn wall. That's the last time I ever try to give _her_ a hand, then. Now, where the hell are Rom and Ram…?

Swiveling my head around, I scan the room with some difficulty - damn tall people, move! - before locating them. Still with Uni and Nepgear, huh…? They're adorable with their matching dresses, and it looks like they're having fun. Good. At least some of us are. I'll smash any creepy bastard that goes after them whether they like it or not, though.

"...Awww, Noire! Don'tcha' wanna' hang out with me?" Eh? Is that Neptune…? Glancing off to the side, she's sticking near Noire, who's radiating some fierce irritation. What the hell's going on over there…?

" _Later_ , Neptune. I'm busy right now, can't you tell? Please, go bother Blanc or Vert. I do apologize, ma'am, for my friend," she responds, turning her back to Neptune to get back to conversing with some other chick who is _definitely_ way too into her. Those are some intense fuckin' stares… Damn, there are _two_ Goddesses being stupid as hell tonight, then…?

"Ah… Noire…," Neptune responds quietly, extending a hand in vain as the crowd engulfs Noire again, leaving her alone. Ah, damn it, she's dejected as hell - Noire, you bitch, what the hell was with that? She might be a bit of a pain in the ass, but c'mon…

...Damn it, I don't like that expression. "...Oi, Neptune," I call out to her, the fluffy-headed immortal jumping, her head swiveling to me. Walking over to her, she offers me a weak smile while meeting me halfway. What the hell do I say…?

"...Hiya' again, Blanc." Don't you put that sad tone out there, damn it.

"...Oi, c'mon. Let's go hit that one juice bowl," I declare on a spur of the moment, grabbing her arm to drag her without giving her a chance to decline. "...It's pretty good. I think you'll like it."

"...A-ah, I'm o…"

"...If you leave me alone with these people, I'll start getting angry," I mutter, stopping briefly to shoot her a look to confirm the matter. "...Thunder Tits is being dumb and I see that our fourth's an idiot, too. Come sit down."

Her eyebrows rise curiously at the mention of Vert. "...What's Vert doing?"

I purse my lips, drawing her to my favorite spot in the place, dragging another chair to sit beside mine at the table. Grabbing two glasses, I pour from the jug as I answer, "...Drinking."

Of course, all of us are allowed to do whatever the hell that we want and it's perfectly fine - we're immortal Goddesses that kick ass and manage countries. We're fine to do shit like drinking, but it's usually an unspoken thing that it's not meant to be done in public, since we're still human in that we can get shitfaced, too. And ultimately, since that's a thing, it means that it could cause us problems if we do it before mortals, since we're not any different than anyone else when having a good time, right? I'm pretty sure this is what goes through Neptune's mind, too, as her eyes widen and her lips purse.

I never thought I'd see the day, but, thank Goddess that Neptune's reasonable.

"...How much?" she asks, setting down in the chair while glossing over the room in search of Vert. As she locates her, she visibly grimaces. "Ah, that's… a lot of people, huh?"

"...Refused me when I tried to get her out of it, too," I murmur, sipping from the cup in my hand while handing the other to Neptune. "Don't know what's going on in that head of hers."

"Maybe… something work-related?" she suggests, and I can't help it as I scowl. Work-related? While it's certainly possible…

"...Would you want to work with those creeps? _Look_ at them," I ask her sincerely, gesturing as subtly as one of the highlights of a party can. Really, how can you want to be around people that just stare at your damn chest with disgusting looks like that? I don't understand it, and it _ain't_ a flat thing, dammit.

Her lips draw back into an inscrutable expression as she awkwardly shrugs. "Maybe Vert's really used to it? I mean… it's Vert, right?"

...She's actually right. "...I can't argue with that. You say reasonable things every now and then, huh?"

Puffing out her chest, she nods, "Mm! I'm actually pretty sm… Hey! Wait, you said something kind of mean, didn't you?!"

I chuckle. "...Who knows? Maybe it was a passing thought in an otherwise empty cloud…?"

"Blaaaanc!"

* * *

 **Later.**

* * *

Having passed a couple hours by in the company of heckling Neptune, she eventually got up to go and join the Candidates while eyeballing Noire quite a bit - probably as worried about her as… Well, she was worried about her, I'm sure. Now, I can't really see her as she's somewhere in the crowds off to my right, but I'm sure that she and our sisters are perfectly fine.

Noire, on the other hand, I can see could certainly use some help. Having finished up with that woman that couldn't stop ogling her, she was now being pursued around the room by her and about six others as she anxiously tried to converse with various people. It was beginning to show on that face of hers, and I briefly considered letting it go for how she treated Neptune, but… Friends stick together, even if one of them can be a bit bitchy at times.

You do what you have to, I guess. And with that, I rise to my feet, shaking my head as I approach her, thinking about how to best get rid of the growing crowd for a little while. Do I want to intimidate them, to talk them down, to order them away…? Damn it, I hate tiptoeing around like this.

"...Ah, Blanc." Eh? Ah, she noticed me before I got to her, huh? Always the observant one when it doesn't pertain to herself. She dismisses someone she'd been talking to as I raise my head to her coming over to me. Now we're in the center of the room, huh? That's not really convenient. "Have you… um… seen Neptune around?"

"...Mm. She was with our sisters. Why? Going to apologize?" Never been good with bullshitting around the topic. If she's going to own up to it, great. If not, I'm going to give her an asskicking right here.

"...Ah… you… knew? I, um, didn't…"

I wave a hand at her dismissively. "...Nah. It ain't me that you need to talk to. She's over there," I gesture for good measure, "somewhere. Try to be a bit nicer, okay?"

She nods sheepishly, her attention quickly diverting to search the crowd for the higher count of people. "...Um… Thank you, so…"

"...Go on. I'm not going to be upset," I answer her, shaking my head. "Don't drag your feet. Being a wishywashy bitch is annoying."

"...You're right. I'll, um, catch you later."

And with that, she departs without further incident. As for her posse…

"Oi. You lot. Leave her alone for now, or you're going to be pissing off her fellow deities. Understand?"

Cowardly bastards, look at them jump and bow and incline their heads. Disperse and get out of our ways, damn it… Haaah. I feel like a damn babysitter tonight. Why's it always like this, I wonder…? Is it because I'm the eldest of the four of us, or what?

Meh. Whatever. Now, that's two of them… What about the airheaded third…? Rising up onto my toes for some extra height, I look around again for what must be the eightieth time tonight. Is she still over in that same spot…? No. Huh. There's only geezers there, now. So where the hell did she…? No, not over there, either… Not over… ah, at least those two met up again. Neptune looks relieved, good. Now she should be less of a pain, but still, where the hell's…?

…

…

Where the hell…?

Inhaling deeply, I set aside the warning bells in the back of my head. "Oi, Blondie, where are you?" I call out, earning the combined attention of most of the nearby crowd - including the curious eyes of the other two, Neptune grimacing with apprehensive concern while Noire's confused - but no response. Alright, something's getting fishy. Did she just ditch us here, or…?

 _Tp, tp, tp._

"Oi. Have you seen V… the Goddess of Leanbox?"

"...Ah? No, sorry. Hey, are you… Wait, where…?!"

 _Tp, tp, tp._

"Hello, pardon me. Have you seen Vert around here?"

"Oh, Lady Blanc. Um, no, I'm very sorr…"

 _Tp, tp, tp._

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the host of this event. Have you seen her?"

"...Eh? _Hic._ Nnnnupe! Wanna' join meee…?"

 _Tp, tp, tp._

Getting pissed. _No one_ 's seen her? Let's try this jackass with his pretty-boy haircut…

"...Hey. Have you seen a tall blonde woman wearing green?" Doubt it, really, but maybe the pretty-boy types might be a better bet, given…

"...Aaaah. That tasty, tipsy morsel? She was stepping outside with some other gentlemen, I believe. Is she ripe for… Ah, where are you…?"

 _Tp, tp, tp._ Found her. Unsurprising that the unpleasant bastards would know the most about her, I guess. So she's outside? How the hell do I get…?

Actually, hold on. _Should_ I care what Blondie does? I know that I'm doing this either way, but does it _really_ concern me? Maybe, that might be part of why she shooed me off so dismissively, now that I'm thinking about it. If she wants to get wasted and end up… No, actually, fuck that. That's an annoying image that I don't want to think about.

Approaching the windows, I squint and peer outside… Ah, there is a bit of a balcony that lines the place, huh? Guess I'm not as familiar with the shit in this nation as I'd thought, though it's fine, I guess. Now… how do I get out there? Could just smash it, but that'd probably cause some problems. Tempting, though. Where the hell's the door…?

Every minute that I'm wasting screwing around here is another minute that might just piss me off. Alright, just keep walking, Blanc. Just. Keep. Walking. Door, door, door, door… Ah. Over there, I think. It's wide open, too. Sure hope Blondie isn't footing the electricity for this place.

If they've laid a single fuckin' finger on her, I _swear_ I'll…

It's just ahead, and definitely noticeable as I get closer - the night time of Leanbox is still annoyingly humid and hot, the nighttime air only moderately less obnoxious than the daytime as it dampens the entire hall with it as it flows inside. I really, _really_ never liked the climate here and it shows. Wonder if it's because I live in the damn snow all the time? Who knows.

Well, whatever. It's tolerable when I need to be here, I guess. Vert always keeps it cool enough to not be a nuisance, after all. I don't mind the visits when they're like that, and she brews good tea when I arrive. She's actually an expert at it, and I've taken a few recipes and techniques from her, huh? I should thank her sometime… if I feel like it.

Now, where is she…? I follow the railing, inspecting the empty tiled space with scrutiny. The sooner I locate her and yell at her, the better for me since I'm probably calling it a damn night after this. Bored shitless… eh? Shadowy figures ahead. Congregating.

I'm not taking chances.

"Get the hell away from her before I splatter you bastards," I call out, materializing my hammer into my hands while narrowing my eyes. "I'm in a shitty mood and you all aren't helping, now beat it before I beat you."

Chatter, quiet and scared mumbling, and a single, dazy, "Hnnnn…?"

 _Stomp, stomp, stomp. Thnk._ They jump as my hammer lightly hits the tiles. "I'm not askin' nicely, assholes."

"...Blanc…?"

Yeah, she's definitely in that moshpit. Damn it, she's a pain in the ass.

"If you bastards so much as laid a fuckin' _finger_ on her…," I hiss, watching them immediately scatter after this. Yeah, run, you shitty cowards. Run!

Well, with that out of the way. Getting rid of this hammer… Alright. Now, then.

 _Tp, tp, tp._

"...Mm…?" Vert rolls her head to the side to peer up at me, though it's as if she's just waking up, or something. She doesn't look too much worse for wear - her outfit's a little rustled and she definitely doesn't strike me as haughty as she usually does. _Snf, snf._ Ah, there's definitely a smell of wine, too. Expected, though. "...So… it _is_ you…"

I nod nonchalantly. "...'Course it is, Blondie. Came to pick your ass up and get you the hell outta' here. You drank too much."

A tired laugh. "...It seems that I... must have. Did you… scare those men off?"

"Yup. Pansy bastards ran for it with my clever words, obviously."

"Haaah." Eh? What? She sighed? "...You are, earnestly, so hopeless…," she mutters, much to my confused irritation. What the hell is she talking about? And why is she smiling? "...So, entirely, utterly hopeless. Like a small child, how you never…"

"If you're gonna' insult me after I came to pick your fat ass up, I'm going to leave you here," I spit out, slightly offended. _This_ is how she thanks me?

A hand extends, grabbing at my leg. "Noooo… I will... accept your kind escort, my shining... little knight~..."

"Pffft. Flattery gets you nowhere, Blondie," I remark, rolling my eyes and my shoulders. "Am I taking you back to your place, then?"

"...Mm… I… suppose."

Scooping her up bridal-style didn't work out in the past, so I instead kneel down in front of her, offering her my hands. One and then the other, her arms wrap around me as she draws close before I hoist her up, sighing with a touch of annoyance as she's squished up tight against me.

"You're… a pain in the ass, you know that?" I grumble, her heat sinking into my back as she snuggles into it. "Do you… really need to do that, dammit?"

"Does it... bother you~?"

"Yes. You're warm and it's making me overheat. Plus, your useless fat's sandwiched against me. Move," I shoot back without hesitation, slightly tired already as I proceed back to the door. I'm unfortunately aware that she won't, but I figure that being sharp and straightforward might get her to listen one of these days.

"...Move where, might I ask?"

"Hell if I know. Just, stop cuddling up to me, dammit."

I hear her chuckle airily as she rests her head on the back of mine. "Now… why would I do that? You came to find me as you were worried, no?"

"...Nah. Just didn't want you ditchin' the damn party while we're all stuck here. Your parties're always full of creeps and kiss-asses," I correct her, rolling my eyes as we step inside. Various sets of eyes flick to us in curiosity, though I opt to let my agitation deter them as I respond to them with deathly glares. "If I didn't keep an eye on your tit-for-brains ass, you'd end up in some sketchy shit, after all."

"Hmhm… 'Sketchy', is it…? Do you know what we were… discussing?" she inquires, and I move my head to the side to eye her.

"Same's'always, isn't it?"

"...Hmhmhm," she snickers, though she hiccups here and there, making it seem like the deranged laughter of an inebriated woman. Which is pretty on the mark, actually. "You… still don't know, then?"

"Care to enlighten me rather than piss me off like this?"

"...Hmhmhmhm~. No, I believe it is… quite fine. It is not as though you will change, after all."

"Eh? Now, why the hell would I…"

 _Hmmmmmm..._

What the shit? The hum of someone's divinity activating rings throughout the room, causing both Vert and I to jerk our heads in the direction of it. Now, who in the hell…?

Amongst a crowd of shocked bystanders, the bright light flashes, engulfing the nearby area. Who…? "...Now, then." Ah… That mature voice and tone, she decided to jump the gun, huh? "The Lady of Lastation will be retiring for the night, everyone, and I shall be escorting her home. I, Lady Purple Heart, bid you farewell."

Her flight system engages as she floats up, the familiar black-and-purple outfit a good contrast to all of the formal attire here, a tomato-colored Noire obviously bewildered as I hear tiny, fussy noises from all the way over here. Turning her head, Neptune notices me with Vert in tow, grinning softly with a subtle nod that I do end up returning awkwardly. What the hell's she so smug about, I wonder, as she literally sweeps Noire off her feet and kidnaps her?

Ah. There she goes, flying off toward the main, expansive doors. With a swift kick, it slams against the outer wall, and then into the night she disappears, the lingering trail of her wings twinkling a little like stardust as she flies off.

"...Did she just…?"

"Abduct our fourth? It would… seem so? Have I missed something, then…?"

"...Hell if I know? Maybe Neptune got jealous, after all."

"...So the two of you were quite unhappy tonight, hmm?"

"Don't you start back up, Blondie. I'll dump your ass…"

She snuggles closer. Haaah. I'd be hard pressed to get rid of her like this. Damn it, she's too damn warm, like a heater - and her breath isn't making my ear any happier, either. The shit that I put up with.

"...Hmhm. Are you taking me from here, too, then, after all?" she asks softly, her nose gently tickling my cheek as she leans over my shoulder. What, is she waking up and getting more annoying, again? Shoulda' just taken Neptune's cue and flew off, people're staring way too much for my liking. Ah well.

"...Well, someone's gotta' look after you, Thunder Tits. Since you don't have anyone else, I'll waste my time and do it," I respond, nonchalantly shrugging slightly. The action doesn't work too damn well though since I'm supporting her, too, but it's fine. She felt it, probably.

"...Oh, you did not inform me that you were as tsundere as Noire, Blanc. Surely, this is… identity theft, no?"

"Like _hell_ I'm a tsundere. Now, shut up, I'm getting you out of here before you annoy the rest of these stuffy bastards. Don't need shitty rumors spreading about us."

"Ah… Is it such a problem?"

"Definitely. Who'd ever look after you? You're like a damn fox."

"...Mm. Certainly, a tsundere…"

"Oi, oi, I told you…!"

"Haah." That's stupidly warm, you oversized cow! "You are such a child."

"Piss off! I'm the oldest out of us. You should respect your elders, dammit."

"How flat and bland of you to use age as a shield, Blanc. Should you not be more mature than this?"

"I'm going to dump your ass the moment we get out of here…"

"Ah, how cruel! To be treated in such a brutish manner by my escort…! How could you treat a lady in such a manner? Are you going to…?!"

"Oi, oi, shut up, shut up! Stop raising your damn voice and stop moving around! I'm trying to walk here!"

The rest of the trek out is much of the same as this, a solid test of my patience, though it's certainly better than the entire few hours earlier. It's more normal, especially given how I notice that it seems like the Candidates dipped, too. It's a good time to leave since we're all done here, I'd say, and I could just use some tea.

Vert goes quiet once we get out into the streets, nuzzling into me as her breathing relaxes. Probably asleep or nodding off, or something like that. Not like I mind, peace and quiet with her around's rare. She's not _as_ annoying when she's like this, so I appreciate it when this sorta' moment rolls around.

Well, all in all, I guess it was a decent event. She's alright, Noire's probably in good hands, Neptune's not depressed, and no bastards went after our little sisters, so, yeah. Guess it worked out.

"...Hhh… Hhh…"

...Yeah. I'm glad that she's alright. Dumbass, but, she's our dumbass, alright.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

* * *

It is such a frustrating thing to maintain the images of others, especially when the person in question is quite the reactive, emotional hothead. Then again, perhaps I should mirror this point to myself, an unrelated Goddess who speaks on her behalf in an attempt to improve her image. Would this not be the epitome of being nosy?

Ah, more wine. How lovely, even if I do not particularly care for it at the moment. Formalities can be so tedious at the worst of times, but they are quite the necessity for influencing and mingling with the influential gentlemen and ladies of Gamindustri, so I shall not complain…

And yet, I do not feel any remorse in doing so. It is ultimately for the best, even if it is always foiled by her actions. I do not wish for bad rumors to spread of her - she is good at heart, even if I tease her so. Why, the sudden interruption with obvious intent to remove me from this crowd was quite her. I find it quite endearing, though, if she were to discover why I dally here in such a manner…

...She would be quite agitated if she learned what I hope to accomplish here, would she not? It is best that she appears so angry and displeased, for now…

...And yet, such kindness, too. Worry not, dear Blanc. I will abstain from too much indulgence. I am not so helpless as to make such a blatant error in judgment. If I were to, you would immediately destroy all of my efforts here tonight, would you not? To intimidate those around me as you tend to, to take the wrong impression…

...Haaah. I have quite the handful on my hands, do I not?

...This wine is actually quite good, though…

Oh dear. A bit more will not hurt, will it…?

* * *

 **She did, in fact, overdo it. Such is the way of life, of alcohol, of tasty things, really. At least Blanny's always there to look after her, though.**

 **Sincere discussion here, though. Blanc is a tsundere, isn't she? Just a whole lot more subtle about it than Nowa? That's what I believe. And she's probably not even entirely aware of it.**

 **That's what makes it cozy.**

 **I'm probably working on another one of these tonight/next. It's just a comfortable idea before I get into more NepNowa or Day by Day. But, since I'm feeling like utter shit and a bit moody at the moment, it's subject to change at will! Who knows, but I hope to see you again!**

 **Tainted out!~**

 _praise the tsun_


End file.
